Tres días de Invierno
by GllMss
Summary: Sasuke está roto. Se va cuando lo necesita, regresa cuando puede; escapa de la realidad y se pierde allá, donde las manos ajenas le calientan las penas y los ojos de Naruto no alcanzan a verlo. Pero Naruto siempre encuentra a Sasuke, más aún, si es invierno.
1. Día Primero

¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Bueno, este fic iba a participar en el reto _No homo, bro_ del foro **Secreto en el Valle del Fin**. Pero por cuestiones técnicas (mi internet decidió que sería divertido caerse) y otras tantas cosas personales, no alcance a publicar a tiempo la historia y quedé por fuera del reto.

Igual decidí montarla a ver si alguien la lee, pero en vista de que es absurdamente largo como OS, decidí partirlo en tres partes. Aquí la primera.

Sin más que decir: ¡El fic!

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** El siguiente texto tiene contenido homosexual. Si lo anterior le desagrada, haga el favor de abstenerse a leer.

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Vía Láctea,_ Zoé.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Sasuke está roto. Se va cuando lo necesita, regresa cuando puede; escapa de la realidad y se pierde allá, donde las manos ajenas le calientan las penas y los ojos de Naruto no alcanzan a verlo. Pero Naruto siempre encuentra a Sasuke, más aún, si es invierno.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Tres días de Invierno.**

•

•

•

 **Día Primero.**

El corazón le palpita al ritmo de la música. Lo siente retumbar en su pecho con fuerza dolorosa, golpeándose contra las costillas en cada latido. Suena una de sus canciones favoritas, lenta y oscura, pero con ese tinte delirante y agresivo que lo hace sentir drogado. Cierra los ojos perdiéndose en el sonido que lo envuelve y hunde. No tiene ganas de ver, pensar o sentir; sólo quiere drogarse un poco con la canción, así ésta no dure más de cinco minutos.

No quiere abrir los ojos y ver la escena. No quiere pensar en el significado de la misma. No quiere ser consiente de cómo sus propios sentimientos comienzan a podrirse.

No es masoquista, o al menos eso trata de decirse para resistir el impulso de levantar la mirada.

La canción termina. Comienza a sonar otra más alegre, más movida. La pista se llena de movimientos erráticos que tratan de seguir el ritmo, de sudor y risas. Grupos de amigos que se rotan la misma y caliente cerveza mientras bailan; parejas que coquetean con movimientos sugerentes. Personas sonrientes y despreocupadas que cantan a todo pulmón la letra extranjera.

Y sabe que él está ahí, porque él ama esa canción; lo conoce lo suficiente para estar seguro de eso, lo conoce mejor que nadie. Mejor que cualquier familiar, amigo o pareja. Ahora y siempre.

Baja la cabeza y abre los ojos. Lo primero que entra en su campo visual es la botella de cerveza vacía que aún sostiene entre las manos. Es lo único que ha tomado desde que llegó y lo único que tomará antes de irse; sus deseos por ingerir alcohol son casi inexistentes esta particular noche, aun cuando el frío nocturno del invierno se encarga de picarle el hígado a cuanta alma encuentre.

Quizá vaya siendo hora de irse. Está agotado más allá de la carne y no logra encontrar un motivo válido para quedarse.

Saboreando está la idea, cuando el frío mojado de lo que reconoce como el culo de una botella, le presiona en la nuca. Es Sakura, está seguro; ella es el único ser viviente en toda la discoteca, aparte de Naruto, con el permiso de invadir de esa forma su sacro espacio personal.

Levanta la mirada dando con la chica de cabellos rosa, parada a su lado con una botella llena en cada mano. Le sonríe de forma cálida, pero manteniendo una ceja arqueada dando la sensación de estarse burlando de algo.

Sasuke nota, aún con la escasa iluminación, como las mejillas femeninas han adquirido una ligera coloración rosácea, muy distinta a la del rubor rosa perlado que suele usar Sakura para ir de fiesta. Aquello lo hace llegar a la conclusión de que Haruno ha bebido lo suficiente como para comenzar a sentirse mareada y eso, teniendo en cuenta la absurda resistencia de la mujer al alcohol, siempre es una cantidad considerable.

—¿Tu plan es estar ahí sentado toda la noche? —pregunta extendiendo hacia él una de las cervezas, la más llena. La pregunta es retórica, Sakura de antemano sabe cuál es la respuesta, pero tampoco espera que Sasuke le conteste, por lo que se limita a estampar el envase de vidrio contra el pecho del azabache, obligándolo a sostenerlo para evitar un accidente.

Sasuke agarra la botella justo antes de que la misma se riegue sobre su camibuso nuevo. En ocasiones, muy contadas, se pregunta de dónde saca Sakura tanta fuerza física.

Haruno Sakura es el tipo de mujer delgada y menuda que resulta un blanco fácil cualquier tipo de delincuente callejero. Sin embargo, la verdad es una muy diferente.

Sasuke recuerda, con cierto respeto, aquella ocasión hace poco más de un año, en que la aparentemente delicada pelirrosa mando a volar de un puñetazo a un fornido motociclista, después de que este se atreviera a faltarle el respeto con comentarios subidos de tono e «inadecuados para tratar a una dama», según palabras de Sakura.

—Adivina quién me volvió a pedir una cita —dice Sakura con cierto dejo de cansancio mientras se deja caer en una silla contigua a la de Sasuke. Si bien le falta mucho para estar ebria, el alcohol ya comienza a hacer efecto en su sistema; un par de botellas más de sake y el mundo comenzará a girarle alrededor. Una risita se le escapa de los labios ante el pensamiento, la mayoría de sus amigos ya estarían vomitando, o dormidos en el mejor de los casos, con la mitad de lo que ella había tomado hasta el momento.

—Lee —afirma el hombre sin pensarlo demasiado. Es la primera palabra que dice en horas y el sonido le sabe ajeno. Toma un sorbo de cerveza para refrescar la garganta y deja la otra botella, la vacía, sobre la mesa.

Abre y cierra la mano derecha sintiendo los dedos agarrotados luego de tanto tiempo en la misma posición y concentra la mirada en el movimiento para evitar la tentación a ver aquello que no quiere. Porque no es masoquista.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos otro par de segundos, regañando a su propia mente por ser incapaz de redirigirse hacia una línea de pensamiento distinta a la escena que se desarrolla unos pocos metros en frente suyo.

Sakura sigue hablando acerca del nuevo intento de Rock Lee por salir con ella y Sasuke encuentra en el relato el distractor necesario a sus propios sentimientos.

La imagen del muchacho de cejas gruesas y overol verde llega a la mente de Sasuke a medida que la pelirrosa narra, con creciente fastidio, la última ridiculez que hizo Lee para tratar de llamar su atención y convencerla de salir con él. Si bien nunca ha tratado demasiado con el susodicho en cuestión —el mismo tiene ese tipo de personalidad que Sasuke trata de evitar—, puede dar fe certera de lo insufriblemente insistente que es.

Rock Lee es un buen hombre, Sasuke no lo niega, mejor que él mismo incluso; pero no sabe cuándo rendirse, ni cuando un no, es un no.

—¿Cómo haces entender a alguien tan testarudo, que no te interesa y que nunca te va a interesar? —pregunta Sakura antes de tomarse la mitad de su cerveza en un sorbo—. Ya se lo he dicho de todas las formas: bonito, feo, gritado, con paciencia y a golpes. Pero él sigue. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan irritante?

La ironía de aquello último causa gracia al Uchiha, pero no ríe. Desde que dejó de ser el motivo de los afectos de la pelirrosa —años atrás—, la misma no lo trata de forma muy distinta a Naruto y bueno, aunque odie admitirlo, ahora entiende el afán del rubio por mantenerse fuera del foco de ira de Sakura. Con la obvia diferencia de que él no es tan torpe e imprudente como el Uzumaki, por lo que la tarea le resulta bastante más sencilla a su persona.

—Dime por favor, que yo no era así de irritante —pide mirándolo con esa expresión cálido–burlesca, mientras rememora sus años de instituto.

Sasuke no contesta, ni siquiera quiere recordarlo. Prefiere a la actual Sakura, explosiva pero sincera e indiferente, románticamente hablando, hacia su persona.

Sakura ríe. Lo era, no necesita que el Uchiha se lo diga para saberlo. Al menos ahora ha superado el asunto y puede verlo como un buen amigo; uno amargado que todo el tiempo está refunfuñando y no es capaz de expresar sus emociones de forma correcta, pero un amigo, al fin y al cabo.

Un chicle menos piensa Sakura como una pequeña broma para si misma y ríe divertida por su chiste interno y secreto.

Años atrás, vivía frustrada al ser incapaz de conseguir el amor del Uchiha y echaba la culpa a cosas estúpidas como el tamaño de su frente y el particular color de su cabello. Aquella época de su vida le causa bastante vergüenza por diversas razones, una de ellas, el acoso constante que dirigió a Sasuke, convencida de que, si lo intentaba mucho, él finalmente se enamoraría de ella. Era idiota.

Quizá por eso mismo trata de ser paciente con Lee y sus excéntricas declaraciones de amor.

Un resignado suspiro se escapa de los labios femeninos. Algún día Lee se rendirá, o al menos eso espera.

A punto está de expresar tal deseo en voz alta, cuando nota el esfuerzo de su amigo por clavar los ojos en algún punto del piso. Sasuke nunca ha sido alguien muy dado al diálogo ni las conversaciones triviales, pero hay algo particularmente extraño en su silencio de esta noche.

Sakura lleva la mirada al frente y ve la escena, la misma que los ojos negros han tratado de evitar toda la noche. Sonríe con tristeza; ahora no sólo entiende el porqué de la actitud del Uchiha, también lo compadece. Lee no es el único que espera por un imposible.

Viéndolo así, con la cabeza gacha y los cabellos ocultándole el rostro, con los hombros ligeramente encorvados y las manos aferradas a una botella de cerveza, a Sakura le resulta difícil creer que el hombre a su lado es el mismo que alguna vez la rechazó durante sus años de secundaria. Qué es el mismo hombre altivo y egocéntrico —llegando a los niveles del narcisismo— que obtuvo el mejor puntaje de admisión en la historia de la universidad; el mismo por quien se pelean los clubes deportivos. Es difícil creerlo; pero hasta Aquiles tenía un punto débil.

El instinto materno de Sakura, ese que desarrolló con los años hacia sus mejores amigos, hace aparición de forma instantánea. Desea abrazarlo, acunarlo y decirle que todo mejorará, que el dolor no durará para siempre; pero conoce lo suficiente a Sasuke para saber que puede que en él lo haga.

Esa es su forma de querer: profunda y visceral. También inmensamente dolorosa para él mismo.

Los ojos verdes observan la escena y a Sasuke, uno después del otro. La multitud que hace de cortina humana entre la barra y su mesa no termina de ser lo suficiente útil para evitar lo inevitable: Sasuke lo ve, lo ha visto toda la noche y, siendo francos, toda la vida. Es momento de aceptar y olvidar; o al menos eso cree Sakura.

Vuelve la vista a la barra tratando de no sentir pesar por el hombre a su lado. A lo lejos, Naruto se cruza con la mirada a través del mar de gente —una de esas casualidades de la vida—, sonríe y guiña un ojo, entonces vuelve su atención a la sonrojada y cabizbaja Hinata quien, nerviosa, juega con sus dedos índices en ese conocido tic que conserva desde la tierna infancia.

Sakura deja escapar un sonoro suspiro. Si sus supuestos son correctos, y suelen serlo; a la mañana siguiente Naruto tendrá una nueva novia y Sasuke un corazón roto.

Ve como el rubio toma a la chica de la barbilla y, acercando lentamente el propio rostro al femenino, le da un beso suave y de apariencia dulce.

El chirrido de la silla contigua al moverse, la hace girar hacia Sasuke de golpe, encontrado al azabache con la vista clavada en la recién formada pareja.

—Me voy a casa —dice sin mirarla. Sakura entiende la orden implícita de «dile a Naruto, que me he ido a casa».

Antes de poder decir nada en respuesta, Sasuke ya ha agarrado su abrigo del respaldo de la silla, para luego emprender camino perdiéndose en la multitud danzante.

Sakura vuelve a suspirar y termina lo que queda en su botella. No tuvo que esperar al día siguiente para comprobar sus supuestos.

...

Inclina ligeramente el sartén y deja que el vapor entre por sus orificios nasales. Los olores mezclados de lo que pronto será su desayuno y el de Sasuke le inundan y deleitan los sentidos; la combinación simple pero mágica de huevo, tomate, champiñones salteados, un toque de orégano y unas pocas gotas de salsa de soya, sumado al aroma del tocino en el fogón contiguo, ya listo para servir. Aquel sería el mejor desayuno en meses.

La melodía pegajosa y alegre de alguna de las canciones que escuchó la noche anterior se reproduce como bucle infinito en su cerebro y escapa con suavidad hacia sus desafinadas cuerdas vocales, saliendo de él en un tarareo continuo —aunque sólo puede recordar el coro— y un movimiento combinado de cadera y hombros que llevan el ritmo mejor que su canto; Uzumaki Naruto nunca fue bueno cantando, pero nadie podrá decir jamás que no sabe bailar.

Aspira una vez más el vapor y se anima otro poco con el aroma que emana de la sartén. Los huevos revueltos están casi listos.

El día es perfecto, a pesar del frío; el invierno este año ha sido piadoso y Naruto lo agradece. Nunca fue fan de las bajas temperaturas, él prefiere el sol resplandeciente del verano, perfecto para ir a la playa o de campamento, pero tampoco es de los que se queja por un poco de nieve. Este día en particular, no sería capaz de quejarse por nada; su buen humor es infinito.

Despertó temprano en la mañana, como siempre —contrario a lo que muchos creerían de su persona, era bastante dado a madrugar aún sin un motivo— y ansioso por los acontecimientos de la noche previa, tuvo que ocupar su tiempo en algo para evitar la tentación de despertar a su compañero de apartamento. Sin nada que hacer —nada que no fuera demasiado ruidoso— luego de terminar su rutina diaria de ejercicio, decidió que podía darse el gusto de preparar algo distinto a cereales y leche para de desayuno.

Terminados los huevos, apaga ambos fogones y se dispone a servir. Dos platos cuadrados de fina porcelana blanca —regalo de dulce Uchiha Mikoto— esperan desde hacía varios minutos en el mesón, cada uno con tres minis–onigiris de algas en ellos. Reparte por partes iguales huevos y tocino y lleva los platos a la barra de madera que divide la cocina de la sala.

El apartamento no es muy grande, por lo menos no en comparación a la casa de suburbios en que creció de niño, pero si lo suficiente amplio para vivir cómodamente y hacer reuniones de amigos de vez en cuando, sin quedar demasiado estrechos. Aún con eso, y en consenso con su compañero, se decidió «prescindir» —palabra usada por el Uchiha— de cierto tipo de inmuebles «estorbosos» como lo era una mesa de comedor. A Naruto tampoco le importó demasiado el asunto, si le preguntaran diría que bien le daba igual comer en una mesa o en el piso, con tal de comer; pero en aquel entonces no pudo evitar ponerle peros a la decisión, por el simple gusto de molestar a Sasuke. Pasadas las primeras dos semanas y gracias a la intervención de Sakura, quien amenazó con dar aviso a sus respectivas madres, llegaron al acuerdo de la barra —en cuyo lugar había una horrible media pared de concreto— y la misma fue instalada más pronto que tarde. De eso, casi cuatro años.

Después de ubicar los patos en la barra, se dispuso a servirse un vaso gigante de leche chocolatada y una taza de café caliente para Sasuke. Con los años había aprendido que el Uchiha no era persona sin su sagrada taza de café al levantarse, junto con medio cigarrillo que fumaba en el balcón antes de bañarse y después de comer.

A Naruto jamás le llamó demasiado la atención ese tipo de vicios, ningún tipo de vicio en realidad; siempre fue un muchacho sano, a pesar de su indudable hiperactividad y su capacidad nata para atraer y buscar problemas. Sasuke por el contrario...

El rubio sacude la cabeza y suspira. No quiere pensar en eso justo ahora, menos luego de haber despertado con tan buen pie y a las vísperas de un delicioso desayuno.

Observa los dos platos con entusiasmo y se promete a sí mismo cocinar con más frecuencia. No es particularmente bueno a la hora de preparar platillos, Naruto siempre ha preferido comerlos, pero sabe ingeniárselas para complacer a su propio paladar y, aparentemente, al de Sasuke, quien nunca se ha quejado de su comida en el pasado. Mejor, con lo quisquilloso que puede llegar a ser el Uchiha para un básico de todo, Naruto agradece a todos los dioses no tener que escuchar quejas a la hora de comer.

Se sienta frente a su plato, listo para dar el primer bocado. La silla alta de madera está acolchada con un recubrimiento de tela roja. Aún recuerda la vergüenza que pasó cuando su madre mandó ponerlo mientras decía que el trasero de su «hijito» era demasiado delicado y necesitaba un lugar blando sobre el cual sentarse, que por eso nunca lo golpeó ahí de pequeño. «Mejor en la cabeza, la tiene dura como piedra», palabras de Kushina.

No es su mejor recuerdo, pero admite que el recubrimiento es endemoniadamente cómodo.

Agarra uno de los onigiris y se lo lleva a la boca. Una sonrisa bobalicona se le pinta también en el rostro. Delicioso.

Está a punto de probar el huevo cuando su mirada se choca con el plato de Sasuke. La comida va a enfriarse si el bastardo no se levanta pronto y el sabor no es igual luego de recalentarlo en el microondas.

Echa una mirada al pasillo que lleva a los cuartos. Despertar a Sasuke un fin de semana, es casi que una misión suicida; al azabache nunca le ha gustado madrugar y aprovecha sábado y domingo para dormir todo lo que puede. En semana es un relojito, abre los ojos a las 5:00, corre una hora y antes de 7:30 está saliendo rumbo a su clase de 8:00; pero los días libres, bien puede dormir hasta medio día. Sólo a un tonto se le ocurriría perturbar el sueño del conocido _príncipe de hielo._

Pero no es como si Naruto hubiese destacado alguna vez por ser, lo que se dice, inteligente. Así que dibuja la sonrisa de zorro que preside la travesura y decide que el desayuno quedó demasiado bien hecho, para ser desperdiciado por el bastardo de su amigo.

Abandona su asiento con la excitación recorriéndole las piernas. Estuvo tan ocupado con la universidad el pasado semestre, que ya no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que le gastó una broma a Sasuke y sólo los dioses saben cuánto le divierte molestar al amargado.

Llena medio vaso de agua, que sale naturalmente fría del fregadero, y saca un par de cubos de hielo de refrigerador, para asegurarse que quede helada como la nieve misma. Es una broma básica, pero será suficiente para hacer rabiar al Uchiha.

Comprobada la temperatura del agua, se encamina con absurdo cuidado hacia las habitaciones, deteniéndose frente a la segunda puerta a la derecha. Acerca su oído derecho a la madera negra, asegurándose de no escuchar ningún ruido. Sonríe malicioso: la quietud del otro lado es absoluta. Gira lentamente el picaporte maldiciendo en sus adentros el sonido metálico que hace el mecanismo y esperando que no sea lo suficiente fuerte para despertar a su víctima. Las bisagras suenan al empujar la puerta; por alguna razón que Naruto no entiende, entre menos ruido quiera hacerse, más notorio es el mismo.

No abre completamente, sólo lo necesario para que su cuerpo pase, e ingresa con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido.

La habitación de Sasuke es oscura. Gruesas cortinas de azul noche cubren la única ventana y un armario, justo al lado, genera una sombra que cubre la mitad de la habitación y gran parte de la cama; la pintura de las paredes es también azul, aunque un par de tonos más claro y la escasa decoración se divide entre negros y grises.

A Naruto siempre le pareció bastante depresivo el gusto de Sasuke, depresivo y frío. Siempre que entra a dicho cuarto, siente que un frío incómodo le llenaba los huesos, incluso en pleno verano; ahora, a mediados de enero, dicho frío parece metérsele desde la planta de los pies hasta congelarle el alma.

Sin embargo, no fue el frío, ni la oscuridad aparentemente impenetrable, ni siquiera el hecho de casi caerse al tropezar con el par de zapatos que Sasuke deja siempre junto a la puerta y que Naruto siempre olvida cuando entra a hurtadillas, lo que le obliga a desistir de realizar su añorada travesura. Es más bien el hecho de que no puede jugarse una broma, sin una víctima que caiga en ella.

Desiste de cualquier sigilo y termina de entrar sin mucho cuidado. Busca a tientas el interruptor en la pared y lo enciende, sólo para comprobar, luego de que la luz blanca llene la habitación y espante a las sombras, que su compañero de apartamento no se encuentra en casa.

El desconcierto se le asoma en el rostro, acompañado de una preocupación creciente. La última vez que vio al Uchiha fue la noche anterior en la discoteca a la que fueron con todos sus amigos y según le dijo Sakura en algún punto de la noche, Sasuke regresó a casa poco antes de que dieran las 02:00. Lo cierto es que aquello no le sorprendió; el Uchiha suele escabullirse de las fiestas y otros eventos sociales como si fuera alérgico a ellos. Naruto siempre supo que no era ningún asunto de timidez o algo semejante, sino el simple hecho de que Sasuke odia y odiará por siempre, sentirse rodeado de aquella cosa llamada _humanos._ Lo dicho, es un amargado. Pero ahora se encuentra con que su amigo no está en casa y la posibilidad de que madrugara un sábado, es nula. Sasuke no llegó a dormir.

En un rápido vistazo a la habitación, descubre el estuche de la guitarra de Sasuke recostado contra la mesa del computador. Suspira con ligero alivio; el hecho de que _Taka,_ la guitarra que le heredará su hermano mayor siga ahí, significa que el Uchiha no se irá durante demasiado tiempo. No es la primera vez que algo así sucede, en ocasiones, el azabache desaparece por días e incluso semanas sin previo aviso, para luego regresar a casa como si nada hubiese pasado y, dependiendo de las pertenencias que se llevará consigo, Naruto puede deducir cuánto tiempo estará fuera.

Al principio, aquella actitud preocupó a más de uno, pero con los años todos a su alrededor comenzaron a verlo como algo normal y dejaron de prestarle atención a las crisis del Uchiha. Sólo Naruto continúa inquietándose por el paradero Sasuke.

Sabiendo que será inútil tratar de comunicarse con él, el rubio opta mejor por llamar a Sakura. Quizás ella sepa algo —aunque lo duda—, después de todo, fue la última persona que lo vio la noche anterior.

Va a su propia habitación, justo en frente de la de Sasuke, y desconecta su móvil del cargador, donde lo dejó antes de acostarse. Marca el número de Sakura mientras se deja caer sobre la colcha de estampados geométricos. El buen humor que tuviera al levantarse se le ha evaporado por completo.

El pitido continuo en la otra línea lo desespera un poco, ¿qué hace Sakura–chan que no le contesta?

— _Hey, Naruto—._ Se escucha en la otra línea.

—Sakura–chan, es Sasuke... —comienza a hablar de forma atropellada, pero es interrumpido antes de terminar la oración.

— _¿Se fue otra vez? —._ Entre afirma y pregunta la pelirrosa, quitándole las palabras de la boca. Lo cierto es que ya se esperaba que algo así sucediera y poco le sorprende que Sasuke se haya ido de la nada; la verdadera pregunta es cuánto tiempo desaparecería esta vez. — _¿Se ha llevado la guitarra?_ —pregunta. Si lo hizo, no mostrará su cara en semanas, puede incluso, que en más de un mes.

—No —responde Naruto con una mezcla de alivio y cansancio mientras se para de la cama.

— _Ropa, ¿se ha llevado ropa? —_ indaga con tranquilidad. Sabe que tan alterado llega a estar Naruto cuando a Sasuke le da alguno de sus arranques, por lo que ella misma debe permanecer en completa calma.

—Déjame revisar—. Dicho y hecho.

Regresa al cuarto de su amigo y, mandando al carajo cualquier advertencia que el Uchiha le hubiese dado sobre «no husmear en sus cosas», registra cajones y armario como si fuesen propios. Seguidamente, se dirige al baño y escarba en el cesto de ropa sucia. Sasuke no tiene mucha ropa aparte de prendas básicas en negro, gris, azul y una que otra cosa blanca —siendo casi todo parecido—, pero con el tiempo y obligado por situaciones semejantes, ha aprendido a distinguirlas, ya sea basado en que tan desgastada y descolorida esté la tela, o fijándose en pequeños detalles como las marquillas en los pantalones —Sasuke se las quita a las camisas— y la forma de los cuellos.

—No, está todo —dice con creciente alivio al comprobar que sólo falta la ropa que el Uchiha llevará la noche anterior.

— _Sólo se ha llevado que tenía puesto anoche, ¿cierto? —_ rectifica Sakura como tratando de llegar a un punto.

—Sí, pero... —. Naruto ve hacia donde se dirige la conversación y recuerda que Sakura también ha dejado de buscar a Sasuke; es inútil esperar apoyo de su parte.

— _Entonces no tardará demasiado, relájate; estará en casa hoy en la noche o cuando mucho, mañana en la tarde._

Y Naruto lo sabe, pero no puede evitar preguntarse dónde estará y con quién, pero sobre todo, el porqué se fue. Quizás era eso lo que más preocupaba al rubio, que nunca había podido entender que detonaba las crisis de Sasuke.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacía—. Poco menos de seis meses, si se hacen cuentas—. Sólo quisiera saber por qué lo hace —deja escapar casi que en murmullo. Sakura no responde.

Naruto todavía puede sentir el miedo, el pánico recorriéndole los huesos, cuando recuerda el estado en que encontraron al Uchiha la primera vez que desapareció. Eran finales de verano y aún no compartían apartamento, apenas se hablaban, de hecho. Aquella época fue caótica en más de un sentido.

Todo empezó con la muerte de Itachi, Naruto está seguro de eso.

Cuando el hermano mayor de Sasuke se fue de este mundo, se llevó consigo una parte del azabache. Ambos fueron siempre muy unidos y estaban juntos la noche que Itachi murió.

Luego del funeral, Sasuke desapareció.

Se le buscó durante semanas y cuando la policía desistió, Naruto siguió buscando. Lo encontró finalmente —después de dos tortuosos meses— en una casucha vieja y sucia al otro lado del país, compartiendo jeringa con seis desdichados más y parado en el vilo de la sobredosis. Ni siquiera sabía que Sasuke se drogaba.

Quizá fuera eso, el hecho de haber sido quien lo encontrara, lo que le hace sentir responsable del bienestar de Sasuke.

— _No le des más vueltas —_ habla finalmente Sakura—, _ya sabes como es. Se va cuando lo necesita y regresa cuando puede._

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué? —insiste Naruto sentándose sobre la tapa cerrada del retrete—. ¿Por qué sigue necesitando irse? —Sakura calla—. ¿Y que hace cuando se va, a dónde va?

Una voz masculina se alcanza a oír en la otra línea, seguida de la de Sakura diciendo un «ya voy» apagado.

— _Lo siento, Naruto. Estoy algo ocupada ahora, debo colgar. Déjalo estar y avísame cuando regrese, ¿vale? —._ Y antes de que Naruto tenga tiempo de despedirse, Sakura ya ha colgado.

Un suspiro se le escapa de los labios. De verdad creyó que todo el asunto de irse sin avisar estaba superado, pero lo cierto es que con Sasuke las cosas no se superan; se hunden y se pudren, así de simple. Antes era capaz de identificar los detonantes —ciertas fechas, por ejemplo—, pero desde hace año y medio que las crisis parecen llegar de forma espontánea y sin nada en particular que las provoque.

Frustrado por no poder hacer nada salvo esperar, se levanta y regresa a la cocina. Observa los dos platos uno al lado del otro y decide que irá a desayunar en Ichiraku.

Los huevos se han enfriado.

...

Las voces de la muchedumbre apagan el eco de sus pasos sobre el pavimento. Observa de reojo la interminable hilera de hombres a su derecha, todos muertos de frío en sus ropajes vistosos, pero poco prácticos para el clima; uno que otro de devuelve la mirada y él les regala una sonrisa recta y de apariencia falsa. No conoce a ninguno de ellos, pero sabe que sonreír es una muestra de buena educación y cortesía, o al menos eso leyó en un libro.

Llega al principio de la fila, donde un hombre corpulento permite o niega la entrada a un pequeño edificio gris de dos pisos y fachada desgastada. Un letrero en rojo neón sobre la puerta metálica anuncia el nombre del lugar. El bar–discoteca _Anbu no Ne,_ uno de los pocos bares gay de la tradicionalista ciudad de Konoha, fue en sus inicios un pobre restaurante de bajo perfil que servía de tapadera a una bodega de armas ilegales perteneciente a Shimura Danzō, un político corrupto que hizo su fortuna traficando armamento a espaldas del gobierno. Luego de ser descubierto y enjuiciado, todos sus bienes fueron puestos en custodia y subastados cuando la investigación dio por conclusa; fue entonces que los hermanos Shimura, Shin y Sai, re adquirieron la vieja bodega para convertirla en lo que es hoy día. Cuentan las malas lenguas, que tal acción fue una especie de venganza hacia el padre, por los años de cruel tortura a los que les sometió de niños.

El gorila que hace de portero se inclina en una burda y tosca reverencia al verlo llegar y se dispone a abrir la puerta para dar entrada a su jefe. Se detiene, sin embargo, cuando Sai le hace una señal con la mano, indicándole que aún no planeaba ingresar. Vuelve entonces a su trabajo, como el Abraham que cuida la entrada del paraíso, mientras las pobres almas congeladas esperan su turno en una fila que le da la vuelta a la manzana.

Sai, parado de frente a la calle, mira en ambas direcciones y se saca el teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos internos de su abrigo negro satinado. El frío invernal se cuela bajo la gruesa tela cuando la mano pálida se desliza en busca del móvil, causándole espasmos en el abdomen descubierto.

Cierra rápidamente el abrigo y registra su lista de contactos hasta dar con el número de Naruto. Vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa recta cuando lee: «Pene Pequeño», ápodo con que tiene identificado a su amigo. Marca.

Al poco tiempo comienza a sonar _Go_ de FLOW, el tono de espera que escogiera el rubio cuando, luego de horas de fallida explicación por parte de la poco paciente Sakura —golpes incluidos—, logró entender como programarlo. El mismo tema, es también su tono de llamada.

— _Ya voy llegando—._ Es lo primero que se escucha en la otra línea. La voz suena monótona y pesada, muy distinta al tinte alegre y vivaracho con que suele estar cargada.

—Te espero afuera —dice Sai antes de colgar. No pasa por alto la poca emoción del otro, pero si ya se le dificulta tratar ese tipo de situaciones en persona, sería mucho menos productivo hacerlo por teléfono. Decide espera a que Naruto llegue y luego ver cómo tocar el tema.

Se guarda el móvil en el mismo bolsillo del que lo sacó antes y aprovecha para echar un vistazo a la libreta de 8×6 que carga a todas partes. Pasa las páginas hasta encontrar la última anotación y re lee lo escrito.

El título: « _Cómo animar a un amigo_ », se remarca en color verde y subrayado, al principio de la página y, un renglón abajo, comienzan los puntos.

El primero es «Preguntarle qué sucede», pero Sai ya sabe cuál es el dolor de cabeza del rubio, por lo que opta por pasar a lo siguiente.

«Darle apoyo emocional». Analiza un momento que puede significar dar _apoyo emocional,_ pues no está muy seguro del concepto en sí. Recuerda que cuando hizo la investigación en línea, unas horas antes, la página web explicaba algo sobre decirle a tu amigo lo importante que es para ti y lo mucho que lo quieres; pero la última vez que trató de hacer eso con Naruto, éste lo aparto diciendo: «Sai, eres raro». Aunque en defensa del rubio, tal vez los baños termales no son el mejor lugar para practicar cómo dar buenos abrazos.

Siguiente. «Tratar de entender lo que le ocurre». Sai vuelve analizar la complejidad del punto y si el mismo es aplicable en su caso; entiende que Naruto se preocupa cada vez que Sasuke decide irse a quien sabe dónde, pero siendo completamente sincero, considera que preocuparse por el Uchiha es una pérdida de energía que sería más útil emplear en otra cosa.

«Tener paciencia». Sai se considera una persona muy paciente, no hay problema alguno con eso.

«Hacerlo reír». En dicho punto ve la dificultad. Normalmente es Naruto quien se encarga de hacer reír a todo aquel que lo rodea y Sai ya ha comprobado, luego de una investigación y experimentación previa, que su sentido del humor no tiende a agradar a nadie salvó su hermano.

«Llevarlo a un lugar divertido». Con ese puede cumplir, de hecho, es la razón por la que le invitó a salir esta noche. Sai no está seguro si a él mismo le son divertidos lugares como ese, a pesar de ser dueño de uno —idea de Shin—, pero asume, volteando unos segundos hacía la hilera de hombres pintorescos que, si hay tanta gente queriendo entrar, lo son y mucho.

Se detiene un segundo a pensar en que es la primera vez que alguien de su grupo de amigos visita la discoteca y, pensándolo mucho, no recuerda haberle dicho a nadie que tipo de bar es o haber hablado del mismo, más allá de su existencia. Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia; si no lo hizo fue porque lo olvidó, y él sólo olvida las cosas que no son dignas de mención. De todas formas, Sai es uno de los dueños, sólo de nombre, es su hermano quien lleva las riendas del lugar.

Va a continuar repasando sus apuntes cuando la voz de Naruto grita su nombre. Levanta la mirada y sonríe —lo intenta— al ver a su amigo bajando del taxi. Cierra y guarda la libreta en su abrigo mientras repasa mentalmente los pasos. Quiere hacerlo bien, quiere animar a Naruto; el rubio es, teniendo en cuenta la definición que encontró en internet, su mejor amigo y una de las pocas personas que vio más allá de sus rarezas y le trató como un ser humano cualquiera y no como un bicho raro.

Naruto camina hacia Sai con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta, sólo lleva una camiseta por debajo y se arrepiente de no haber sacado la bufanda que le regaló Sakura de cumpleaños; se está congelado de frío.

—Hola —saluda Sai cuando están frente a frente.

—Perdón por la demora 'ttebayo —dice Naruto ignorando el saludo. Lo cierto es que nunca sabe bien como contestar los robóticos «hola» de Sai —¿Hace mucho llegaste? —pregunta mientras mira a su alrededor sin buscar nada en particular.

Los orbes azules van a parar en el letrero de neón y posteriormente, en los hombres que esperan su turno. Ve como el portero permite el paso a un grupo de seis. Todos se ven bastante jóvenes, tanto que no parece que tengan edad suficiente para estar fuera de casa después de la 21:00.

—No, unos minutos —contesta ampliando su sonrisa.

Naruto observa la mueca que de natural no tiene nada y suelta una suave carcajada que le libra de tensión. La mayoría cree que las sonrisas forzadas de Sai son algo aterradoras, al rubio le parecen divertidas.

Sai ladea la cabeza sin comprender, no ha dicho ningún chiste y sabe que, aún si lo intentara, no es muy bueno en ellos; así que, ¿por qué se ríe Naruto?

—Anda —habla Uzumaki antes de que el otro pueda preguntar nada—, entremos de una vez. Se me congela el trasero.

Dicho lo anterior, el moreno asiente y se da vuelta avanzando hacia la entrada. El gorila les abre la puerta nada más lo ve acercarse y pronto ingresan a un pasillo corto con un elevador y otras dos puertas.

Naruto recorre el lugar con la mirada tratando de adivinar qué función tenía antes de la remodelación. La noticia del arresto de Shimura Danzō circuló por todos los medios de comunicación y redes sociales en su tiempo, y para nadie es un secreto que el bar fue una bodega ilegal en sus comienzos. Cuando los hermanos Shimura se hicieron dueños del inmueble, el mayor mando a hacer diversas remodelaciones para adaptarlo a su nueva función y, por lo poco que llegó a contar Sai al respecto, Naruto sabe que la entrada principal fue sellada y reubicada.

Dos hileras de luces verdosas empotradas en el piso de mármol hacen de guían hacia elevador, al final del pasillo, y en las paredes se pintan enormes siluetas humanas en diferentes posturas, dando la sensación de baile, junto con otras formas difusas que completan en mural.

La decoración tiene la firma de Sai y a Naruto no le resulta demasiado difícil reconocer el estilo de su amigo plasmado en las paredes. Si bien el moreno no es muy expresivo, ni entiende muchos preceptos sociales, su talento artístico es digno de admiración y reconocimiento, además de inconfundible. Naruto no logra entender como alguien, a quien tuvo que explicarle el concepto «amistad», logra expresar tanto a través de una pintura.

—¿Qué había aquí antes? —pregunta finalmente, al ser incapaz de descubrirlo por sí mismo.

—El cuarto útil —dice Sai con simpleza, luego explica—; Danzō lo usaba para ingresar en el depósito a través de un pasadizo oculto—. Los hermanos Shimura tienden a referirse a su padre por el nombre, denotando la carencia absoluta de afecto que tienen por su progenitor.

Caminan hasta el elevador y Sai presiona el único botón en la pared. Cuando las puertas plateadas se abren ante ellos, Naruto se ve a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo; el espacio no es muy amplio, apenas para unas diez personas o menos y de no ser por este, Naruto se sentiría claustrofóbico.

—¿Un pasadizo secreto?, como de película 'ttebayo—. La muletilla de infancia se le escapa. Siendo niño, la misma era uno de tantos motivos de burla por parte de sus compañeros de colegio y aunque en ese entonces no le importaba mucho, con los años terminó por suprimirla en gran medida. Sin embargo, aún a su edad, sigue escapándosele de vez en cuando al emocionarse o sorprenderse por algo, también en momentos de tensión y nerviosismo—. Y, ¿por dónde se entraba? —pregunta ingresando al elevador, para luego dar una última mirada a las puertas en el pasillo o buscando algún desnivel en las paredes.

Sai le da la espalda al espejo y sonriéndole a la nada contesta: —Por aquí—. Justo antes de que las puertas automáticas se cierren y el elevador inicie su descenso.

Las puertas vuelven a abrirse luego de un par de minutos. Una ráfaga de luces y olores golpean a Naruto en el rostro y el sonido retumbante le envuelve e inunda los oídos. Suena una canción en habla inglesa cuyo nombre Naruto no recuerda, pero que siente ha escuchado en alguna parte.

El lugar es inmenso, de techo alto y mucho más amplio de lo que parece desde afuera. El Uzumaki no necesita ser un genio para adivinar que acaba de entrar a la que alguna vez fue la bodega de Danzō. También está repleto; las almas parecen fundirse entre roce y roce, mezclando fluidos salados y dulces.

La iluminación parpadeante le impide ver con claridad y le marea un poco, por lo que no distingue mucho más que siluetas en movimiento. Eso es lo único que nunca ha podido gustarle de las discotecas: las luces parpadeantes que le hacen sentir borracho.

El rubio es guiado por Sai a través la gente. Un mar de cuerpos sudorosos y alcoholizados que se chocan los unos contra los otros al ritmo descontrolado de la música. El frío invernal ha quedado en el olvido y el calor humano —vivo, viscoso y vibrante— obliga al Uzumaki a liberarse de la chaqueta, que termina apretada contra su pecho en un intento por no perderla.

Shimura también se quita el abrigo, mostrado el ceñido pantalón de elastáno y la ombliguera de algodón que le regaló Sakura porque «a Ino le quedó chica y ese no es mi estilo», palabras de la pelirrosa. Por supuesto, el moreno no entendió que era una broma y agradeció el detalle con cortesía mientras decía que no tenía de ese color. Ese día todo se enteraron de que a Sai le gustan las ombligueras.

Sai hace una seña con la mano mostrándole el camino; el volumen está tan alto que resulta difícil escuchar la voz propia. Avanzan por un caminito medio despejado a la orilla de la pista y Naruto siente como las pieles extrañas se les pegan a los brazos descubiertos. Llegan, finalmente, al comienzo de una escalera metálica que suben hacia una plataforma de concreto que bordea el recinto, partiendo la pared en dos y creando un segundo piso.

Otro gorila, parecido al que los recibió en la entrada, bloquea la escalera. Se aparta, sin embargo, en cuanto reconoce el rostro de Sai.

En la plataforma también hay bastante gente, pero está visiblemente más despejada que el primer piso, o sub piso —Naruto no está muy seguro de cómo llamarlo—. Las mesas, lo suficiente separadas la una de la otra para dar privacidad, están organizadas en dos hileras que forman un pasillo despejado por el cual caminar y la iluminación resulta incluso más escasa que abajo.

—Bienvenido a la zona VIP —dice el moreno mientras avanzan hasta la mesa que ha reservado para ambos. El volumen de la música llega un poco más suave a la plataforma, permitiendo que puedan volver a escucharse mutuamente.

Naruto no es tonto, aunque muchos así lo crean. Sabe porqué Sai le pidió salir y agradece el esfuerzo de su amigo por intentar animarle, cuando ni siquiera comprende de forma correcta el concepto de «felicidad» en sí mismo. También sabe que todo aquello es idea de Sakura; siendo el joven Shimura como es, jamás podría notar por cuenta propia las variaciones en el estado de ánimo de sus semejantes, apenas y lograba, de vez en cuando y con mucha dificultad, ser consciente de sus propios sentimientos y de qué hacer en consecuencia a ellos.

Por lo anterior, no puede culpar a Sai ni mucho menos molestarse con él, por haberlo traído a un bar gay.

Porqué sí, Naruto se dio cuenta de que tipo de lugar es el _Anbu no Ne,_ nada más mirar la fachada. De nuevo, no es tonto, por más que muchos piensen lo contrario. Eso y que, desde su llegada, y a pesar de no haber hablado con nadie salvo Sai, más de diez hombres le había guiñado el ojo o tratado de tocar el trasero; tampoco quiere llevar la cuenta.

Se sientan frente a frente junto a la barandilla, teniendo buena visibilidad del piso inferior. « _Es más fácil ver la luz desde las sombras»,_ piensa Naruto de forma fugaz mientras rememora las palabras sin aparente significado que le dijera Sasuke varios años atrás.

Sigue sin entender que quiso decir el azabache en aquel entonces. Sigue sin entender a Sasuke por más que lo intenta.

Lo siente tan lejano en ocasiones. Cuando mira sus ojos negros —más oscuros que la noche más oscura—, siente que se hunde en la nada, que nada en el vacío, y el alma se le quiebra al reconocer la ilusión, la mentira, el secreto gritado a voces mudas. La verdad que no escucha.

El dolor de Sasuke empieza con Itachi, pero Naruto sabe que no se limita al fantasma de su hermano.

Una sonrisa forzada se pinta en los labios del rubio. Sai le ha estado hablando acerca del último libro que leyó y, siendo honesto, no tiene idea de qué va la conversación. Trata de seguir el hilo sin mucho éxito y se obliga a prestar más atención a lo dicho por el moreno.

Sai nota lo particularmente extraña que resulta la poca participación del Uzumaki en la conversación —siendo que el rubio habla hasta por las orejas— y detiene su explicación sobre los diferentes estímulos emocionales que causan determinados colores en el comportamiento de las masas.

—La fea me contó que Sasuke se fue de nuevo —suelta de sopetón y sin anestesia.

—Si Sakura–chan se entera que le has llamado así, ni te digo; te muele a golpes como mínimo—. Naruto trata de desviar la conversación. Pero pronto desiste y dice con pesadez: —No regresó anoche y no estoy seguro de si lo hará hoy.

—Lo hará en algún punto —declara Sai con convicción.

Naruto sonríe sin ganas; algo semejante dijo Sakura.

Una mujer se acerca a ellos interrumpiendo la conversación, cosa que el rubio agradece, y saluda a Sai con un sonoro beso en la mejilla que el moreno devuelve sin pensar demasiado en ello. Naruto intenta no mostrar demasiado asombro ante la escena —nunca pensó que alguien pudiera tener tanta confianza con Sai—, pero falla a la hora de presentarse cuando la mujer le pregunta «¿Y tú cómo te llamas, guapo?» en una vos tan aguda y femenina que Naruto por poco cree que la manzana de Adán en su cuello no es más que una ilusión óptica.

El hombre–mujer, Naruto no sabe a ciencia cierta cómo es correcto llamar al individuo en cuestión, le pide a Sai que lo acompañe unos minutos con la intención de presentarle a alguien y el moreno se va con... ¿ella?, diciendo que volverá en unos minutos.

Naruto se queda solo, con el cansancio palpitándole en la cabeza y el corazón bombeándole al ritmo de la música. Está cansado, frustrado. Sabe que lo mejor para su propia salud mental es hacer como el resto de sus amigos y dejar a Sasuke por su cuenta; pero no puede, ¡es Sasuke, con un demonio! No puede y no quiere abandonarlo.

Se levanta de su asiento y apoya los antebrazos en la barandilla. Dirige la mirada hacia el piso inferior, observando la masa humana en movimiento; son tantos en la pista, que apenas alcanza a distinguir un cuerpo de otro.

Suena una canción de habla hispana, pero a diferencia de la que escuchara al entrar, ésta sí la reconoce. Recuerda habérsela oído tocar a Sasuke con la guitarra y rememora la voz ronca del azabache al cantar el estribillo. Casi puede verlo sentado en el balcón, el instrumento entre las manos y un cigarrillo fumándose solo en el cenicero.

 _«¿Dónde demonios estás, Teme?»,_ piensa mientras un resoplido de fastidio se le escapa de los labios.

La máquina de neblina se activa y la pista se llena del humo blanco. Naruto ve como el gas envuelve a los cuerpos danzantes que parecen nadar en él.

Suelta una risilla divertida cuando sus ojos se topan con un muchacho flacucho que sacude de forma errática sus brazos en el aire.

 _«Baila peor que Lee»,_ y la idea le relaja. Quizá Sakura tiene razón y se preocupa por nada; el Uchiha ya está grandecito y sabe cuidarse solo, es inteligente, no volverá a caer en los errores pasados. « _Regresará pronto, regresará bien»,_ se repite mentalmente.

La neblina artificial comienza a disiparse y Naruto vuelve a su observar de las gentes. Sopesa la idea de bajar y bailar, pero el recuerdo de la mano masculina intentando tocarle el trasero, lo hace desistir prontamente. Decide quedarse mejor donde está y esperar a que Sai regrese, ya no ha de tardar demasiado.

Recorre los rostros desconocidos con la mirada, pasando los orbes azules de ser en ser, mientras regala nombres extraños basado en las vistosas vestimentas y se ríe de su propio chiste para pasar el tiempo. Es entonces cuando lo ve.

Parpadea un par de veces creyendo que las luces y las frustraciones se han aliado para jugarle una broma, una jugarreta baja y cruel que le llene de esperanza y luego se la quite; pero pronto se da cuenta de que es real, que no se lo ha imaginado. Sasuke está ahí.

Perdido en medio de la multitud pegajosa y vibrante, camuflado por las sombras y los parpadeos destellantes. Nada en la masa humana y se vuelve parte de ella, se funde y confunde entre los cuerpos sudorosos cual gota en el océano. Y, aun así, Naruto lo distingue de entre el resto. Porque es Sasuke, y Naruto siempre encuentra a Sasuke.

El par azul se clava en el azabache, incapaz de desvirase. Teme que, sí mira en otra dirección, aunque sea sólo un segundo, Sasuke será tragado por la multitud y desaparecerá nuevamente.

El Uchiha baila de frente a un castaño que se pega a él y le agarra del cuello, le acaricia los hombros deslizando una mano bajo la tela y le susurra palabras mudas en el oído.

Naruto espera el repudió, que el azabache se aparte del otro y lo mandé al piso de un puñetazo. A Sasuke no le gusta que lo toquen, sólo se lo permite al rubio y, muy de vez en cuando, a Sakura. Ese hombre no es ninguno de los dos, es un extraño.

Pero para sorpresa de Naruto, nada ocurre. No hay repudió ni puñetazo, no hay rechazo ni entrecejo arrugado con enfado; no hay una pizca de desagrado en el rostro blanco porcelana. Sasuke se deja y sigue bailando, devuelve las caricias y los susurros mudos. No sólo permite al desconocido entrar en su espacio, lo invita a ello.

Entonces se separan y Sasuke se desliza entre los cuerpos; el otro lo sigue con la vista fija en los ojos oscuros, evitando alejarse demasiado. Y es cuando Naruto reacciona.

Da tres pasos hacia atrás, al tiempo que trata de procesar la escena presenciada. Sasuke, el mismo Sasuke que ha conocido toda la vida, su mejor amigo es, ¿gay? No es que tenga algo en contra de los homosexuales, no es homófobo ni nada parecido, pero... ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

Necesita hablar con él. Ya.

Antes de darse cuenta, está bajando las escaleras a paso acelerado. Casi choca con la espalda del gorila que cuida el acceso a zona VIP, pero el hombre, en acto excepcional de reflejos, lograr apartarse justo a tiempo para que rubio pase por su lado, apenas rozándole el hombro.

Atravesar la multitud danzante se convierte en una travesía que le lleva varios minutos; la barrera humana le tira y empuja de un lado a otro cada vez que intenta dar un paso. Pronto se haya a sí mismo perdido en medio del gentío, náufrago en el océano tormentoso de sudor y luces parpadeantes. Ya no ve a Sasuke.

Trata de recordar la dirección que tomara el azabache e intenta avanzar hacia la misma. Un muchacho notoriamente borracho, se le acerca y le dice algo sobre bailar con él, a lo que Naruto no presta mucha atención, pero antes de poder pasarlo por alto, el desconocido le agarra de la muñeca e insiste en su petición.

El Uzumaki siempre se ha considerado una persona amable, pero como todo ser humano, tiene un límite de paciencia. Límite que cruzó el chico cuando se atrevió a estrujarle el trasero.

En un rápido movimiento, Naruto le empuja, haciéndole chocar contra otras dos personas, y le atiesta un puñetazo en la quijada mientras le grita que no se meta con él. Dicho esto, retoma su camino ante la mirada curiosa de quiénes estaban lo suficiente cerca para presenciar la escena.

El pequeño círculo que se formó alrededor de la «pelea», si es que así puede llamarse, se abre dándole paso. Viendo como quedó el otro pobre diablo de un único golpe, ninguno quiere atravesarse en el camino del rubio.

Naruto continua su camino, sin dar la mínima importancia a todo el revuelo causado por su culpa. Sabe que tendrá que pedir disculpas a Sai por iniciar —y terminar—una pelea en su bar, pero ya pensará en eso después. Ahora mismo está más interesado en encontrar a Sasuke.

Tarda diez eternos minutos en llegar al lugar donde lo vio, pero del azabache ya no hay rastro alguno. Lo ha perdido de vista.

Busca a su alrededor tratando de divisar el destello negro azulado tan característico en el cabello del Uchiha, pero no consigue nada. Nota, sin embargo, lo cerca que está la barra a su ubicación. No alcanza a verla bien, pero se deja guiar hacia ella como si de un faro se tratase, mientras vislumbra la esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke sentado en ella.

La ilusión se le desinfla. Sasuke no está.

Busca entre la gente durante los siguientes minutos, preguntando a una que otra persona por la descripción del Uchiha; pero es inútil. Decide entonces permanecer en la barra por si su amigo decide reaparecer. No es un plan que le agrade, pero es todo lo que tiene.

Una pareja de chicas se acerca a la barra y piden un par de cervezas. Al ver las botellas, Naruto se da cuenta de que tiene la garganta seca; no ha tomado ni agua desde que llegó y la carrera le ha dejado sediento.

El alcohol nunca ha sido su punto fuerte. No es que se emborrache con facilidad, pero el sabor no termina de gustarme y prefiere ser completamente consiente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor; por lo que no suele pasar de la tercera o cuarta cerveza y rara vez toma alguna otra cosa. Sakura suele molestarlo diciendo que ella toma más que él y al principio lo afectaba, pero pronto entendió que la pelirrosa toma más que la mayoría de personas, por lo que el asunto dejó de fastidiarle.

Lo piensa dos veces antes de pedir y al final decide que hoy será una de esas ocasiones en que toma algo más que cerveza. Llama al barman y segundos después, tiene una copa de tequila en una mano y un cuarto de limón en la otra.

Mira el líquido amarillento y luego el lugar en donde estuviera Sasuke con el desconocido de cabello castaño. Suelta un bufido de mera frustración y se traga de un sorbo el contenido de su copa para luego chupar el limón.

Una mueca de desagrado se le pinta en el rostro cuando el líquido entra en contacto con sus papilas gustativas. El sabor ácido no mejora la sensación y Naruto recuerda el porqué casi nunca toma.

Un hombre se le acerca tambaleante desde la pista.

 _«No de nuevo»,_ piensa Naruto. No tiene ganas de repetir una escena parecida a la de antes. En otras circunstancias, se limitaría a rechazarlo para luego contar la anécdota entre sus amigos de forma jocosa, pero en este momento no está del mejor humor y sabe que su reaccionar puede volverse impulsivo y agresivo.

Sin embargo, el hombre lo pasa de largo para recostarse —desplomarse— sobre la barra. El barman lo atiende sin importarle demasiado las condiciones del cliente y le sirve un cóctel cremoso y de coloración verdosa que hombre agarra al tiempo que trata de subirse a una de las sillas altas frente a la barra. Lo siguiente pasa demasiado rápido para que Naruto logré esquivarlo: el alcohol le juega una mala pasada al hombre haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el rubio con la bebida en la mano, terminado ambos en el piso. El cóctel se riega sobre ambos manchado la camiseta blanca de Naruto y parte de su cuello.

El desconocido, en medio de su borrachera, balbucea algo parecido a un «lo siento mucho» mientras intenta, sin éxito, ponerse de pie. Un par de personas cercanas lo ayudan y un tercero le ofrece su mano al rubio.

—Está muy ebrio—. Una chica, aparente amiga del borracho, lo excusa luego de llegar a la escena.

Naruto le resta importancia y respira profundo. Sabe que no puede desquitar sus frustraciones con quién nada tiene que ver y que el hombre nunca quiso provocar tal accidente.

Le pregunta a la muchacha dónde están los baños y se va en dirección a ellos antes de que ocurra otra cosa que termine por hacerlo estallar.

Llega pronto a su destino, no se encontraba muy lejos y la multitud está menos aglomerada en los alrededores del servicio.

La luz blanca le da una mejor perspectiva de la mancha, que se esparce en la mitad del pecho. Consciente de lo inútil que sería tratar de sacarla a punta de agua y jabón de manos, se limita a mojar la mancha y la piel bajo la tela, para evitar que quede pegajosa al secarse.

Entonces apoya las manos en el bordillo del lavabo y se mira el rostro en el espejo. No es la mejor de sus caras, pero tampoco la peor. No tiene ojeras ni se ve enfermo, sólo un poco cansado. Naruto no es de los que se deprime por tonterías y no puede decir que lo esté en este momento, pero acepta que las «escapadas» de Sasuke lo afectan demasiado.

Un golpe, proveniente del interior de uno de los cubículos, le saca de sus pensamientos. Naruto abre los ojos y se sonroja al identificar un gemido ahogado escondido bajo el sonido. La idea de que alguien se la esté montando a una puerta de distancia, le hace subir la sangre hasta las orejas.

Uzumaki Naruto, a sus veintitrés años, sigue siendo demasiado inocente para su propio bien. Se ríe por lo bajo de sí mismo y de lo ridícula que es su reacción a ese tipo de cuestiones, más teniendo a un escritor de novela erótica como padrino.

Exprime tanto como puede la camiseta, sin tener que quitársela y arranca un pedazo de papel del dispensador, pasándoselo sin delicadeza por la piel. No tiene ganas de seguir escuchando la sinfoníade gemidos que salen del cubículo, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que está el baño de un bar gay.

Un «ya casi» resuena en las paredes de baldosines y Naruto, que ya va llegando a la salida, se detiene en seco al escucharlo. Aquello debería hacerle salir aún más a prisa, de no ser por lo gravemente familiar que le resulta la voz en cuestión.

Da media vuelta con lentitud y los orbes azules se clavan sobre la puerta metálica.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece de pie, si fueron minutos o sólo un par de segundos. De lo único que logra ser enteramente consiente, es del hueco gigante que se le forma en el pecho cuando el cubículo se abre y el rostro porcelana de Sasuke se asoma tras la puerta.

Lleva el mismo camibuso de la noche anterior, el cabello enredado y una fina capa de sudor en la frente. El castaño sale después de él con el pantalón aún medio abrochado mientras pregunta algo sombre un número.

Los ojos negros se abren con sorpresa al encontrarse con el par azul y la duda se infla alrededor y entre ambos como una burbuja que los envuelve y separa del mundo. Sasuke lo mira sin saber si realmente es él —Naruto— o sólo un producto delirante del alcohol, el sexo y otros; una pesadilla más entre tantas. Mas en el fondo sabe que no sueña, que está ahí y que ha sido descubierto; que no es una pesadilla, por el simple hecho de que Naruto nunca aparece en sus pesadillas.

—Dobe... —murmura sin estar seguro si lo dice en sus adentros o en voz alta.

Naruto reacciona y desvía la mirada, da vuelta hacia la salida y huye. Sí, huye, porque no hay otra forma de referirse a la carrera de pasos torpes que lo alejan de Sasuke.

Si el Uchiha lo siguió, no se dio cuenta.

•••

 **Continuará...**

•

•

•

* * *

Bueno, aquí lo dejo. Espero que lo disfrutarán. No tengo mucho que decir, a parte de hacerle la sugerencia a todo aquel que no haya escuchado del foro **Secreto en el Valle del Fin** , que se pase por él, mire los retos, le eche una hojeada a los fics y participe. Sobre todo, quisiera que se pasaran a leer los fics de este reto que les juro no se arrepiente.

Ya saben, si encuentran errores de cualquier tipo, por favor, no se quede callado, ¡DENUNCIE!... Nah, es chiste (colombianos digan yo). Pero ya en serio, si ven un error ortográfico, gramatical o una palabra mal empleada, agradecería que me lo hicieran saber. Una al escribir, suele pasar por alto varios detalles en el afán de terminar a tiempo o simplemente porque las ideas brotan demasiado rápido y los dedos escriben demasiado lento, y esas cosas siempre se escapan así una revise y revise y vuelva a revisar; por lo que la ayuda del lector es importantísima para ir mejorando día con día.

Bueno, eso y que el ego se me infla un poquito cuando veo comentarios en mis fics. Pero venga, ¿a quién no le pasa?

Eso todo.

Me despido y les mando un beso en rojo pasión a cuantas personas quieran recibirlo. ¡Nos vemos en la segunda parte!

 **#sesuplicancríticas**


	2. Día Segundo

¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Traigo la segunda parte de este fic, que originalmente iba a ser el OS más largo de mi carrera como fanfiquer (yo me lo tomo muy en serio). Sin embargo, por cuestiones técnicas no puede participar en el reto al que iba destinado y decidí partirlo y montarlo de forma individual.

Sin más que decir: ¡El fic!

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** El siguiente texto tiene contenido homosexual. Si lo anterior le desagrada, haga el favor de abstenerse a leer.

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Vía Láctea,_ Zoé.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Sasuke está roto. Se va cuando lo necesita, regresa cuando puede; escapa de la realidad y se pierde allá, donde las manos ajenas le calientan las penas y los ojos de Naruto no alcanzan a verlo. Pero Naruto siempre encuentra a Sasuke, más aún, si es invierno.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Tres días de Invierno.**

•

•

•

 **Día Segundo.**

Llega a casa pasada las 03:00. Sin dinero para subir a un taxi, ni ganas de pasar la noche en la cama de algún desconocido, tuvo que caminar sobre el pavimento congelado y bajo el gris cielo invernal durante dos horas para llegar a su destino. Al menos no nevó.

Avanza a oscuras hasta su habitación deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta. Voltea a ver la puerta de Naruto justo a su espalda y luego la chaqueta descolorida que le cuelga del antebrazo izquierdo.

Se encontró con Sai, luego de que Naruto saliera corriendo, y éste le entregó la prenda diciendo que el rubio la había olvidado y que por favor se la devolviera de su parte.

Después de la incómoda escena en el baño y de perder a Naruto en medio de la multitud —lo siguió tan pronto como procesó lo ocurrido—, se halló a sí mismo sentado frente a la barra sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. Entonces apareció Sai.

Si el moreno se sorprendió de verlo, no lo dijo. Se limitó a mirarle con esa extraña e indescifrable mueca que se finge sonrisa y a saludarlo con un «hola» seco. No mantuvieron una conversación muy extensa ni amistosa; lo cierto es que, desde el primer día, existió un roce entre ellos que ninguno tenía intención de arreglar y la única razón por la que se soportan mutuamente, tras tantos años de odiarse, es debido al círculo social común: Naruto y Sakura.

Justamente eligió ir al _Anbu no Ne,_ pensando que sería el último lugar en que le buscarían. Hasta el despistado de Naruto se da cuenta del poco afecto existente entre moreno y azabache, y Sasuke sabe de buena mano que el menor de los Shimura no suele frecuentar su propio establecimiento, quedándose en la zona VIP las pocas veces que va; las posibilidades de encontrarse con él eran tan improbables, que pecó de confiado. Tampoco pensó que alguno de los amigos de Naruto fuera a ir, mucho menos el mismo Naruto. Ni siquiera le dijo a Sakura dónde estaría.

Pero se equivocó. Ahora todo se fue a tomar por culo.

No es que se sienta avergonzado de ser gay. Su familia lo sabe —aunque su padre nunca estuvo muy contento con ello—, Sakura lo sabe, sus compañeros de universidad lo saben y puede apostar a que uno que otro amigo de Naruto lo sabe o sospecha como mínimo; a Sasuke poco o nada le importa la opinión de estas personas. Naruto es otra historia.

En su vida, al Uchiha solo le ha interesado de verdad, la opinión de tres hombres: su padre, su hermano y Naruto.

Mikoto, su querida madre, y Sakura, están metidas en una bolsa distinta entre sus afectos a la que no está muy seguro de cómo darle nombre. Le importan, sí; pero de alguna forma no se preocupa sobre el que pensarán de él, pues algo en el fondo de su ser le dice que ellas nunca pensarían mal de él en ninguna circunstancia imaginable. Amor de madre.

Cuando era niño, vivía por la aprobación de su padre y la atención de su hermano. Uchiha Fugaku siempre fue un hombre estricto y cuadriculado, con una visión hermética del mundo y una actitud orgullosamente psico rígida; siendo un ex general del ejército, crío a sus hijos bajo un yugo de disciplina militar que, con los años, dañó profundamente a cada integrante de la familia. Itachi en cambio, fue un hermano amoroso que cumplió el rol de padre al que Fugaku se negó durante su afán por crear a los hijos perfectos. Ahora, estando ambos muertos y siendo Mikoto no más que una sombra triste de la dulce mujer que fue en antaño, a Sasuke sólo le queda Naruto.

Diría que también Sakura, pero no es ciego ni se las va a dar de tonto. La pelirrosa no es su madre, por mucho que se le parezca en sus acciones de amor desinteresado; en algún momento —Sasuke desea lejano— querrá formar su propia familia y le dejará de lado. Tal como lo hizo su propia madre cuando el alma se le fragmentó luego de la muerte de su primogénito y, posteriormente, de su esposo.

Luego está Naruto.

El Uzumaki es el único ser cuya existencia de verdad le importa conservar en su vida y no está seguro de poder soportar un rechazo de parte del rubio. Por eso no se atrevió a revelar su orientación y, mucho menos, a confesar la verdadera esencia de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke siempre se pinta ante el mundo con el maquillaje de la arrogancia; siempre altivo, siempre Uchiha. Mas es débil; un alma delgada y quebradiza, incompleta. No es digno de su apellido y no es digno de Naruto, pero hay demasiado egoísmo en su ser como para dejar de sostenerse, con uñas y dientes, a la tabla salvavidas que es el Uzumaki en su miserable existencia; la puerta flotante de madera, desde la que ve al mundo hundirse en las profundidades del Atlántico.

Pero ahora todo se ha jodido y no puede dejar de repetirse que _él_ lo ha jodido; tal como le malogró la vida a Itachi y le consumió la juventud a su madre. Porque todo lo que toca se rompe y destruye; se quema en llamas negra que no se apagan hasta devorarlo todo. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que envuelvan también los pequeños momentos de felicidad que ha logrado encontrar desde que se mudó con el Uzumaki y los conviertan en cenizas al viento y el tormento del no olvido.

Y aun así no quiere alejarse. No acepta renunciar al café amargó que Naruto le sirve en las mañanas, ni a las comidas mal preparadas para el almuerzo, mucho menos a las sonrisas solares que le iluminan el pecho y le espantan las pesadillas. No quiere renunciar al Dobe... Pero ahora que Naruto sabe de su orientación sexual, no pasará mucho antes de que termine de unir las piezas faltantes y se dé cuenta de la verdad. El rubio no es tonto y Sasuke lo sabe, más pronto que tarde le descubrirá y, cuando eso ocurra, va a repudiarle. Un hombre puede aceptar a un amigo gay, pero la historia cambia si se entera que es amado por su amigo gay.

Porque sí, lo ama. Se lo reconoció a sí mismo hace años y ya las hebras amarillas le tienen el alma demasiado enredada como para tratar de escaparse.

Mira hacia la puerta de Naruto una vez más y siente la necesidad del acosador, por entrar y verlo dormir; acariciarte el rostro y desnudarle los sueños. Está enfermo, no puede explicarlo de otra forma.

Da un par de pasos, sólo eso lo separa de Naruto —una puerta y un par de pasos—, y roza la superficie de madera con la yema de los dedos, para luego aumentar el tacto con la palma de la mano. Se permite recostar la frente mientras aprisiona la vieja chaqueta contra su pecho y la desliza hacia arriba hasta llegarle al rostro. El olor de Naruto le llena las fosas nasales, le inundan las pasiones pausada, y una sonrisa de doloroso anhelo se le pinta en el rostro ante el recordatorio de que el Uzumaki no usa perfume. Ese es su olor; a sudor y baile, a risas veraniegas y lágrimas de mar, a recién levantado en las mañanas y sol de mediodía. A Naruto.

Ni Grenouille en carne y vivo, podría crear mejor aroma que ese.

Y de nuevo, está enfermo.

Se aleja de la puerta asqueado de sí mismo. Aspira una última vez el olor de Naruto en la chaqueta y resiste el impulso de tomarla para sí; esconderla en un rincón secreto y sacarla en las noches para protegerse de las pesadillas. Usarla como escudo contra los fantasmas penitentes de sus penurias.

Pero no, no estaría bien; no es sano. Renuncia a ella y la deja colgada del picaporte, para que su verdadero dueño la encuentre al día siguiente.

Entonces da media vuelta hacia su propia habitación y abre la puerta con la mano temblorosa. Se encuentra de frente a las paredes azules, frías; igual que su hermano aquella noche, azul y frío. No quiere entrar y, al mismo tiempo, parece ser el único refugio.

El sonido de la chaqueta al caer al piso y el rechínelo de bisagras oxidadas le detienen el paso. No se gira, pues no quiere verlo; el rostro tostado de Naruto vomitando asco.

—Sasuke—. La voz clara pero masculina, le resuena en los oídos y se le esparce a cada rincón del cuerpo como corriente eléctrica, inunda el apartamento entero de una sensación cálida y familiar. Se escucha sorprendido, como si no esperara verlo, y un poco feliz, como si le aliviará encontrarlo.

Sasuke le mira sobre el hombro —no está preparado para verlo de frente— con esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que usa de coraza para su ser blando y enfermo.

—Te dejaste olvidada la chaqueta, usuratonkachi —susurra viéndolo de reojo, tratando de sonar casual.

—¿Vamos a fingir que no vi nada? —pregunta el rubio sin ánimo de pelear, pero con la irritación palpable en la voz.

Y Sasuke está a punto de reclamarle que fue él quien salió corriendo, mas se lo guarda.

—No sé de qué hablas—. Se esconde Sasuke tras la máscara, volviendo la vista al interior de su habitación.

Naruto asiente con la mandíbula apretada y sin dar crédito a lo que escucha.

—Por cierto —suelta el Uchiha. Sabe que no debe decirlo, pero ya no es capaz de parar la cascada tóxica que le brota del alma herida—, felicidades por lo de Hyuga—. Dicho lo anterior, entra a su habitación y se encierra dando un portazo.

Naruto permanece durante un par de segundos sin entender a qué se refiere, hasta que la imagen de la dulce Hinata le llega a la memoria y las palabras de Sasuke cobran sentido. Con todo lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, la preocupación y las frustraciones, se había olvidado por completo de que ahora tiene novia.

...

Voces femeninas se le cuelan en el sueño y le arrancan de los cómodos brazos de Morfeo. Abre los ojos con pereza tratando de ubicar la procedencia del nefasto sonido que le despertó. Aún medio dormido, alcanza a reconocer el tono de llamada del móvil de su novia y maldice a quien haya osado interrumpir sus horas de descanso. ¿Cómo alguien puede tener el descaro de llamar a las... —mira su reloj de muñeca— 05:00 un domingo?

Se siente tentado a contestar y decirle sus cuatro verdades a quien sea que esté en la otra línea, pero sabe que su novia lo molerá a golpes si se entera que le ha cogido el móvil. Se limita entonces, a tratar de despertarla para que ella misma conteste la llamada.

Se acomoda de lado, quedando de frente a la espalda femenina y al nido rosado que tiene por cabello. Extiende el brazo hasta alcanzarle el hombro y lo mueve repetidas veces con delicadez. Pronto la mujer comienza a retorcerse entre las sábanas.

La llamada se corta justo antes de que ella abra el primer ojo, mas alcanza a escuchar las últimas tonadas. Se gira en dirección a su pareja y lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Me llamaron —balbucea con la lengua pastosa. El hombre asiente como respuesta—. Y te despertaron—. Asiente de nuevo—. Lo siento—. Se disculpa acercándose más a él.

El hombre vuelve a asentir y Sakura sospecha realmente no la está escuchando, pero ella misma tiene demasiado sueño para prestarle atención a eso, por lo que deja pasar el asunto y se le acurruca en el pecho mientras le acaricia los cabellos rojos. Los brazos masculinos la envuelven fuertemente, hundiéndola bajo el cubre lecho, y poco a poco comienza a perder la conciencia.

El coro de _Bad girl, Good girl_ vuelve a sonar, alertándolos a ambos y haciéndoles saltar en la cama. Sakura agarra con rabia el móvil y contesta sin siquiera mirar el remitente.

—¿¡Mas vale que se importante!? —ruge a la bocina. Una vena le palpita en la frente y la ira le recorre la sangre.

— _Sakura–chan —_ lloriquea Naruto al otro lado de la línea—, _es Sasuke 'ttebayo._

La pelirrosa hace uso de toda la paciencia en su sistema, que no es mucha, para no mandar a tomar por culo al idiota de su amigo.

Sasuke, tenía que ser. Siempre es Sasuke y —maldita sea su suerte— con Sasuke, siempre es Naruto. Ese par inútiles emocionales la tienen de bolita de pin pon, saltando de un lado a otro en medio de sus absurdas discusiones y su incapacidad para ser honestos consigo mismos y con el otro. Y, ¿quién tenía que arreglarles los problemas y pagar sus platos rotos? Ella.

—Te lo dije, ¿no? Ya aparecerá—. Se lleva la mano libre a la cabeza, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. No tendrá hijos propios, ¿para qué?, si con Naruto y Sasuke le basta y sobra.

— _No es eso—._ La desesperación es palpable en la voz del rubio—. _Ya llegó a casa. Pero Sakura–chan, lo encontré en... —_ hace una pausa—. _Sasuke es..._

—Dilo de una vez —exige la pelirrosa con la paciencia en su más peligroso límite.

— _¡El Teme es gay! —_ suelta de sopetón.

Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza y maldice en sus adentros. La rabia que sintiera minutos atrás se disipa de golpe dando paso a un sudor frío. Gira el rostro y mira de reojo a su pareja. El pelirrojo la observa como esperando una explicación del porqué alguien le levantó temprano, justo el único día de la semana en que no debe madrugar.

Sakura se separa el teléfono de la oreja y modula el nombre de su amigo, sin emitir sonido.

Los ojos miel de su novio ruedan con hastío al entender lo que ocurre. Está honestamente cansado de que el tal Naruto llame a Sakura por cualquier nimiedad, siempre referente a este otro amigo de ambos: Uchiha Sasuke. Ese par de niñatos inmaduros deberían empezar a darse cuenta de que Sakura no es su madre y de que tiene una vida propia de la cual ocuparse. Aunque, si va a ser justo, Sakura también debería estar más al pendiente de sus asuntos y dejar de correr cada vez que alguno de sus «amiguitos» necesite que le acomode la existencia o le seque las lágrimas.

Y no, no son celos. Akatsuna no Sasori no tiene sentimientos tan inútiles como ese. Son una pérdida de tiempo y, para el pelirrojo, no hay peor cosa en el mundo que perder el tiempo. Por eso mismo tampoco le insiste a su pareja para que mande al diablo al otro par de mocosos; sabe lo mucho que los adora a ambos —un extraño complejo de madre— y tratar de hacerle ver que no son su responsabilidad, sería caer en aquello que odia: perder el tiempo.

Sakura se levanta de la cama sin saber muy bien que decir y sale de la habitación para no molestar a Sasori con la conversación.

Sabía que este día llegaría tarde que temprano, pero nunca estuvo segura de cuál sería el reaccionar de sus amigos cuando la bomba estallara; no está segura de cómo debe ser su propio reaccionar. Durante años fue la intermediaria, la viga que sostiene la balanza, la delgada línea divisoria entre el Yin y el Yang; la encargada de guardarle a cada uno, los secretos que tuviesen del otro. Quien ocultaba Sasuke cuando necesitaba huir y le daba pistas silenciosas a Naruto para encontrarlo.

Es curiosa la forma en que trabaja el destino. Ella siempre se enredaba de alguna forma en medio de ellos, jugando a bando contrarios con el fin de mantener el equilibrio, y justo ahora que sus manos están limpias y nada tiene que ver en el asunto, el desastre ocurre.

— _¡Di algo 'ttebayo! —._ El chillido de Naruto le rompe en el oído.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —atina a preguntar viéndose presionada. Tarde se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y ruega a todos los espíritus que Naruto no sé de por enterado y pase el cómo formuló la pregunta por alto.

Agradece en sus adentros cuando el rubio comienza a vomitar todo lo ocurrido a detalle, pelo y señal, desde que pisó el bar de Sai. Maldice también el hecho de pedirle ayuda al moreno y no a cualquier otro. Chouji, por ejemplo.

El Akimichi lo habría llevado a algún restaurante o quizás a su propia casa para una cena casera; hasta Shikamaru hubiese ido, acompañado de esa novia suya del extranjero que anda de visita. Ino no, ella está en una convención de floristería del otro lado del país, pero de seguro mandaría mensajes a Chouji quejándose de que se reunieran sin ella y el castaño se los mostraría a todos haciéndoles reír. Se tomarían fotos, comerían y beberían; al final de la noche, Naruto hubiese regresado al apartamento de mejor humor, con el estómago lleno y sin saber nada sobre Sasuke que afectara el delicado equilibrio de su amistad...

Pero no, le pidió ayuda a Sai.

¡Ni siquiera sabía que fuera dueño de un bar gay! Sabía que él y su hermano son dueños de un negocio nocturno, pero en serio, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades?

—... _Entonces lo veo salir del baño con un tío, ¡un tío, Sakura–chan! ¡Y con la bragueta abajo 'ttebayo!_

—No grites, idiota. Va a escucharte—. Le regaña al tiempo que echa un vistazo a la habitación. Sasori se ha vuelto a dormir.

— _No estoy en el edificio —_ dice Naruto como si estar fuera de casa tan tarde —temprano— no sea la gran cosa—. _Vine por ramen al supermercado de veinticuatro horas, el que queda doblando la esquina, ¿lo recuerdas?_

Sakura asiente recordando el local y decide retomar el tema.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —pregunta. Ésta es la parte de la historia que le preocupa.

Naruto hace un silencio incómodo y contesta con cierta culpa: — _Salí corriendo._

—¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

— _¿Cómo que por qué salí...? —_. Una nueva pausa por parte del rubio enciende las alertas de Sakura—. _¿Por qué no estás sorprendida?_

Sakura no contesta.

— _Sakura–chan, ¿por qué no te sorprende?_

Al diablo con todo.

—Ya lo sabía —dice al fin dejando escapar un suspiro. Entonces se siente repentinamente más liviana, cómo si acabara de quitarse una carga muy pesada de encima—. Ya lo sabía —repite en voz baja.

Silencio.

—¿Naruto?

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

—No me correspondía—. Y la oración le sabe amarga.

— _¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —._ La voz se le escucha dolida.

Sakura respira profundo. Si va a soltar la verdad, más le vale soltarla completa.

—Un par de años, poco más, quizá.

— _¿Un par de años? ¿Tanto? —_ hace una pausa como si pensara en ello—. _No lo entiendo._

Sakura se dispone a contarle cómo se enteró de todo el asunto. Recuerda con algo de nostalgia la noche en que encontró a Sasuke borracho en un parque, con el corazón roto, el estómago vacío y ni un solo yen en los bolsillos. Aquella fue la primera vez que le vio como el niño perdido que es.

Eran principios de verano y aún se sentía en el aire el aroma de las lluvias primaverales. Sakura caminaba de regreso a casa desde la biblioteca municipal, tenía un examen de anatomía el lunes siguiente y todos los libros disponibles en biblioteca de su facultad ya habían sido pedidos. Siendo franca consigo misma, se dejó coger del tiempo por andar pensando en cosas inoficiosas como los descuentos de fin de temporada. Por fortuna encontró el libro que necesitaba y sólo le faltaba repasar un par de temas.

Aquella noche decidió pasar por el parque central para acortar camino, estaba sumamente cansada y no veía la hora de llegar a casa. Se le hacía agua la boca de sólo imaginar la comida caliente que le esperaba sobre la mesa de la cocina; su madre le dijo en la tarde que prepararía macarrones con queso para la cena y sólo los dioses saben que tanto le gustan los macarrones con queso.

Fue entonces que lo vio, tirado a lo largo de una banca con un brazo colgándole a un lado y el otro abrazando una botella de sake vacía contra su pecho descubierto. Llevaba la camisa blanca desabotonada hasta la mitad y el pantalón gris claro manchado de alguna sustancia viscosa que Sakura no quiere recordar.

Lo habría pasado de largo, creyéndolo un borracho cualquiera —era viernes—, de no ser por el tan particular brillo azulado que muestra su cabello azabache con la luz. Sakura agradece al poste eléctrico que le permitió diferenciarlo.

Sorprendida de encontrar al Uchiha en tan deplorables condiciones, corrió hacia él como alma que se lleva el diablo y le revisó los signos vitales con el corazón en la boca del estómago. Sasuke apenas respiraba, pero estaba vivo.

Para lo que consideró mala suerte en ese momento, su móvil acababa de quedarse sin carga —otra razón para querer llegar rápido a casa— y Sasuke no parecía llevar nada consigo, salvo la ropa y la botella vacía a la que sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza. No tenía como llamar a nadie por auxilio y necesitaba que el muchacho volviera en sí de alguna forma.

Lo levantó de la banca, se lo colgó al hombro por el brazo derecho —el de la botella— y lo arrastró las cuatro cuadras que le faltaban para llegar a casa de sus padres.

Lo baño —con todo y ropa— en agua fría y le hizo devolver hasta el pastel de la primera comunión, una vez lo vio lo suficiente consciente para no atragantarse con su propio vómito. También lo alimentó, renunciando al delicioso plato de macarrones con queso que le dejara su madre, y le preparó café caliente.

Aquella noche, en medio de balbuceos etílicos, Sasuke le agradeció, elogió y pidió perdón por no ser capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos —cosa que a Sakura poco le importaba, pues el Uchiha ya no le gustaba—, también le confesó que es gay y le lloró el despecho sobre el regazo. Atar cabos no fue difícil; la extraña dependencia de Sasuke hacia Naruto y el hecho de que el rubio empezará a salir con Shion, una compañera de carrera, el día anterior a ese, hizo que la situación se tornara demasiado obvia.

—Es una historia larga —dice al fin, luego de meditar que partes puede contar y cuáles no.

— _No me refiero a eso 'ttebayo —_ niega Naruto confundiendo a la pelirrosa—. _El otro día te escuché hablar con Ino del próximo San Valentín_ —empieza y Sakura maldice mentalmente—, _dijiste que querías hacer algo especial este año y yo pensé que hablabas de Sasuke, pero si lo sabías desde hace tanto, es imposible que hablaras de Sasuke._

Sakura permanece en silencio un par de segundos y suspira pesadamente. A Naruto sólo se le enciende el cerebro para asuntos que no le conciernen.

Y, de nuevo, al diablo con todo.

—No hablaba de Sasuke–kun —hace una pausa mordiéndose el labio. Igual va siendo hora de que se entere, ¿no? —. He estado saliendo con alguien desde hace un tiempo; cinco meses en realidad.

— _¿Y por qué no me contaste 'ttebayo?_ —estalla— _. ¿Quién es ese tipo, dónde lo conociste? ¿El Teme sabe?_

—No, Sasuke–kun no sabe y si no le conté a ninguno, es porque sabía que reaccionarían así, los dos—. Poco a poco empieza a elevar el tono de voz. La paciencia le llegó al límite—. Ustedes, par de egoístas malcriados, se han encargado de espantar todos los chicos que se han interesado en mí, ¡y no es justo!

— _¡Te estamos cuidando 'ttebayo! Eres demasiado buena para esos idiotas, Sakura–chan._

—Mentira. Sasori tiene razón; no me estaban cuidando a mí, se estaban cuidando a ustedes mismos —declara con el cansancio acumulado en la garganta—. Hemos estado juntos desde pequeños y les aterra la idea de que encuentre a alguien con quien quiera estar más que con ustedes.

— _¿Sasori? ¿Akatsuna no Sasori, el tío de Gaara? ¿Estás saliendo con ese vejestorio? ¡Te dobla la edad 'ttebayo!_

—¿Es lo único que escuchaste de todo lo que dije? —. Se siente indignada. Ahí está ella, desahogándose y desnudando el alma sobre lo que siente y a Naruto sólo le importa la identidad de su novio—. A la única que debería importarle si es o no muy mayor, es a mí. ¿Y qué crees? ¡No me importa! —. Su respiración comienza a acelerarse y las lágrimas se le aglomeran en los ojos esmeralda. Hace una pausa tratando de calmarse y dice: —Escucha, los amos. A ti y a Sasuke–kun, los amo demasiado; pero éste es mi límite. Yo sólo quería pasar un fin de semana con mi novio, uno, sin preocuparme por nada aparte de que el condón no se rompiera; así que decidí que no contactaría a Sasuke–kun porque seguro estaba bien y que dejaría que alguien más se ocupará de animarte. Un fin de semana, los dejo solos un fin de semana ¡y mira lo que pasa! Y sabes qué, ¡no debería sentirme culpable por eso! ¡No es justo que yo me sienta culpable por eso!

— _Sakura–chan, yo... Lo siento de veras—._ Se disculpa por lo bajos, como el niño regañado que es—. _Si tanto te gusta el vejete, pues yo te apoyo 'ttebayo._

Sakura abre los ojos sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Había leído de casos con sordera selectiva, pero esto es el colmo. Se frota el rostro con la palma de la mano y se rinde ante lo inútil que es trata de hacer que Naruto entienda algo que no quiere entender.

—Mira, Naruto, es muy temprano y estoy muy casada. Además, considero que mis sentimientos hacia ustedes me nublan el juicio e impiden que sea completamente imparcial y, quizá, no soy la persona más adecuada para darte consejo—. El alma se le quiera con cada palabra, pero sabe que nada puede hacer para ayudarlos y que tampoco le corresponde hacerlo—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguien más? Una opinión externa que no esté comprometida—. _«Que no los quiera tanto»._

— _¿Quién?_

—¿Que tal... Gaara? —. Recuerda al pelirrojo de ojeras—. Siempre te has llevado bien con él y da la casualidad de que está en la ciudad de vacaciones. Llámalo.

— _Sí, quizá lo haga._

—Y ve a casa.

— _Sí... Sakura–chan, perdón por despertarte._

—Ya, no importa. Duerme un poco, ¿vale?

— _Tú igual. Adiós._

—Adiós.

Y la llamada se corta.

Sakura regresa sus pasos hacia la habitación. Deja el móvil sobre la mesa de noche y se vuelve a zambullir bajo las sábanas, acomodándose contra la espalda de Sasori y abrazándole desde atrás. El pelirrojo se remueve hasta quedar frente a ella y la acuna entre sus brazos sin decir nada.

—Me siento idiota —solloza Sakura escondiendo el rostro en el pecho masculino.

Sasori le acaricia los cabellos en un mutismo cómplice y le deja bañarle la piel con sus lágrimas saladas.

...

Naruto decidió hacer caso a la sugerencia de Sakura y contactarse con Gaara. Si bien no tenía muchas ganas de tratar el tema «Uchiha Sasuke» con el pelirrojo —o con cualquiera que no fuera Sakura o el mismo Sasuke—, sí quería verle. No se encontraban desde hacía ya varios años y lo cierto es que ya habían hablado de verse durante la estancia de Gaara en la ciudad.

Conoció a Sabaku no Gaara durante su segundo año de secundaria, gracias a un programa de intercambio. Gaara y sus hermanos, Kankuro y Temari, llegaron desde la lejana ciudad de Suna en el País del Viento, cargados de un aire misterioso y costumbres extrañas.

Ninguno ingresó al grado de Naruto, siendo Gaara un año menor que su generación, Kankuro un año mayor y Temari tres, ya cursando segundo año de instituto superior en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, terminaron por hacerse amigos luego de una serie de encuentros «problemáticos» que, hoy en día, Naruto recuerda con gracia y nostalgia.

La vida era más simple en aquel entonces.

Lo cierto es que todo el asunto del intercambio estudiantil no fue más que la tapadera de algo más grave. El padre de los Sabaku, y hermano _menor_ del actual novio de Sakura —algo mal tiene que haber en el universo—, fue en la época un político de importancia con aspiraciones a la presidencia; cuentan las malas lenguas que pagó gran parte de su campaña con dinero sucio producto de negocios ilegales. Sin embargo, nunca se le confirmó ningún cargo. Verdad o no, fue amenazado de muerte por las guerrillas que comenzaban a tomar fuerza dentro del país y que prometían destronar a los dirigentes corruptos que se llenaban los bolsillos con la sangre del pueblo. Luego de tales declaraciones, a nadie sorprendió que Sabaku no Rasa mandará a sus hijos bien lejos de todo el conflicto.

Luego de que las guerrillas cumplieran su promesa y tomaran la cabeza de diferentes figuras públicas, entre los cuales cayó Rasa, los tres hermanos permanecieron otro par de años en Konoha, antes de que su tutor legal decidiera que era momento de retornar a casa.

La despedida fue triste.

Naruto recuerda el rostro acongojado de Gaara antes de embarcarse al avión, como si no supiera a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El pelirrojo se había apegado bastante al Uzumaki y, según lo que llegó a comentar Temari en algún punto, el rubio fue la primera persona a quién Gaara llegó a considerar amigo.

Antes de llegar a Konoha, Gaara era un niño enfermizo y retraído que, con los años y los múltiples abusos por parte de sus compañeros de clase, terminó por encerrarse en sí mismo tornándose oscuro, irritable y sumamente violento. Lo malos tratos que recibió de su padre tampoco ayudaron a mejorar la situación; el hombre, cegado en el dolor de un amor perdido, le culpaba por la muerte de su esposa, quien perdió la vida trayendo a Gaara al mundo.

Todo lo anterior dio resultado en un cóctel tóxico que consumió de a poco el alma del bermejo, hasta envenenarla por completo.

En su primer encuentro, Naruto pudo percibir el odio emanando del menudo cuerpo y el deseo de sangre ante una ofensa accidental.

Aquella mañana, Rock Lee había llegado al aula de clases de Naruto, nada más sonó la campana de receso. Tenía la firme intención de desafiar a Sasuke, poniendo el corazón de Sakura como premio al ganador.

Sasuke, más interesado en ocultarse de su club de fans, lo mandó a tomar por culo diciéndole que bien podía quedarse con «la molestia», que le haría un favor si se la quitaba de encima. Tales palabras afectaron fuertemente la autoestima de la pelirrosa quien, por esas épocas, no era ni sombra de la mujer con carácter que es hoy día.

Naruto, furioso con el Uchiha y en un intento por animar a su amiga, aceptó el reto en nombre de Sasuke y reclutó a Kiba como compañero en la contienda.

El partido empezó bajo la regla de que el primer equipo en marcar tres goles, sería el ganador —su tiempo de receso no era muy prolongado—; jugando Naruto y Kiba, contra Lee y Tenten.

Faltando unos minutos para entrar a clase y estando empatados dos a dos, Rock Lee se dejó llenar por su espíritu competitivo y se arriesgó con un pase largo en el que impartió más fuerza de la necesaria. Fue así como el balón salió volando en dirección al antisocial pelirrojo, que descansaba tranquilamente bajo un árbol de cerezo.

La esfera golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Gaara y cuando Lee trató de disculparse, el menor se le lanzó encima con la intención de romperle las piernas. Fue una suerte que algunos maestros estuvieran cerca para impedir lo que pudo ser una tragedia.

La noticia de lo ocurrido se esparció en cuestión de horas por todo el colegio y, al cabo de una semana, el rumor había llegado a escuelas cercanas creando un gran alboroto. Como en todo chisme, el suceso fue exagerado y engrandecido al punto de decirse absurdos, como que Gaara había matado Lee por una lucha entre pandillas y cosas por el estilo.

Luego de unos de meses y otros cuantos encuentros violentos con Lee y Sasuke —a quien Gaara pareció cogerle manía nada más conocerlo—, rubio y pelirrojo tuvieron su propio ir y venir de golpes.

Nadie pudo decir a ciencia cierta que ocurrió durante aquella pelea y ninguno de los involucrados estuvo dispuesto a volver a hablar de ello, pero el hecho es que, después de aquel día, Gaara no volvió a ser el mismo. Un día cualquiera, semanas más tarde, el pelirrojo apareció frente a la mesa dónde el Uzumaki y su séquito devoraban el almuerzo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes al pedir sentarse con ellos. Naruto esbozó una de esas sonrisas solares tan propias en él y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio.

Y ese fue el inicio de una amistad que duraría hasta la actualidad.

Gaara es, a sol de hoy y después de Sasuke y Sakura, uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto, por lo que no tuvo que pensarlo mucho cuando Haruno le sugirió buscar consejo en él.

Y eso lo trae al presente, parado frente al recibidor del hotel donde se hospeda el bermejo.

 _Dai go Kage_ , es el hotel más lujoso de Konoha, exclusivo para la crema y nata de la sociedad; hay que tener varios millones en bolsillo para pagar una sola noche en la más pobre de sus habitaciones. A Naruto tanto... Glamur, le parece ostentoso e innecesario y, sin duda, demasiado estirado para las maneras despreocupadas y algo burdas que le caracterizan. Su inseparable sudadera naranja lo hace resaltar entre el gentío elegante y marquillero que camina por doquier con los mentones en alto y las operadas narices empolvadas. Nunca antes ha estado en un lugar semejante y, dando un vistazo rápido a las paredes altas y las finas decoraciones, se da cuenta de que tampoco quiere permanecer ahí mucho tiempo. Eso no es lo suyo. Teme que, si se queda el tiempo suficiente, terminará por romper algún adorno que valga más que la casa de su madre.

Un escalofrío le recorre desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca. Su madre le mata si termina endeudado por una cosa semejante; primero lo vende para pagar la deuda y después lo mata.

Una muchacha muy bonita, de cabellos negro noche y ojos verde manzana, le pasa por el lado reparándole desde la punta de sus tenis desgatados, al último de sus cabellos. Una risa de burla brota de los labios femeninos, al tiempo que una expresión de desagrado se le pinta el rostro, arruinándole las facciones.

Naruto se examina a sí mismo rápidamente y luego rebufa con fastidio metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de la sudadera. Estúpida niña rica, se cree mejor que él sólo porque tiene unos cuantos billetes más en los bolsillos.

La chica no es la única que le dedica ese tipo de miradas y pronto comienza a cansarse de que esos ricachones lo vean como si fuera menos que ellos. Son todos una partida de superficiales elitistas.

Comienza a impacientarse por la incómoda espera.

—Señor—. Le llama la recepcionista con una sonrisa mecánica—. En un minuto, uno de mis compañeros vendrá para guiarlos hacia su piso.

Naruto está a punto de replicarle que él puede llegar a si le dicen por dónde ir, pero antes de darse cuenta un hombre delgado, pulcramente vestido en su uniforme, aparece de la nada y le pide que lo siga.

Lo lleva a través del vestíbulo, hacia el elevador y entra seguido del rubio, quien no ve la necesidad de ser acompañado. Ya adentro, en hombre se saca una tarjeta de la chaqueta, pasándola sobre un lector al lado del panel de números. Una suave melodía, como de caja musical, sale la bocina en una de las esquinas superiores; es alegre y pegadiza, mas no por ello menos molesta.

—¿A que piso, señor? —pregunta el hombre.

—A... Al décimo—. Naruto no está acostumbrado a ser tratado de «señor» y se le hace bastante incómodo que alguien mayor que le llame así.

El hombre presiona el número en el panel y elevador inicia su ascenso. Varios y eternos minutos después, las puertas metálicas se abren mostrando un largo pasillo de puertas idénticas.

Naruto sale casi corriendo del elevador, pasando por alto la reverencia que le hiciera el otro, y camina a paso apresurado por el corredor buscando el número de habitación de Gaara.

Respira aliviado al encontrarla y se detiene un segundo a mirar a su alrededor. Se acaba de dar cuenta de lo mucho que odia los hoteles de lujo, ¡no les encuentra el chiste! Se sienten como un universo diferente, con demasiado cristal caro y plantas de decoración; artificiales e impersonales.

Sin ganas de seguir parado en medio del pasillo, da un par de golpes a la puerta y el sonido se esparce como eco. Aterrador. No mucho después la puerta se abre y la cabeza pelirroja de Gaara se asoma tras la madera.

Una sonrisa solar hace aparición en el bronceado rostro de Naruto, cuando ve a su viejo amigo. Las facciones de Gaara no han cambiado mucho con los años, sigue mostrando esa peculiar combinación entre tierno oso de peluche y asesino serial, que tanto perturba a las personas que recién lo conocen y, por supuesto, sigue sin tener cejas; era casi una forma de describirlo de niños, «el tío sin cejas que da miedo». Las ojeras también están ahí, producto de largas y tediosas noches de insomnio, acompañando como decoración al rostro pálido y el cuerpo delgado. El muchacho no ha cambiado nada con el pasar de los años y Naruto se atreve a decir que tampoco ha crecido mucho; antes se llevaban unos pocos centímetros de diferencia, siendo el rubio más alto, y ahora le supera casi por cabeza y media.

Los labios delgados del pelirrojo dejan salir una sonrisa suave y casi imperceptible, pero destilante en sinceridad.

—Naruto —dice antes de verse envuelto en el abrazo del rubio, que lo aprieta y estruja con fuerza al tiempo que lo levanta a varios centímetros del suelo—. Me estás ahogando —balbucea con dificultad al empezar a quedarse sin oxígeno.

Naruto le baja sin borrar la sonrisa y le cuelga el brazo sobre los hombros.

—Demasiado tiempo sin verte 'ttebayo. No puedes pedirme que no esté feliz—. Se queja Naruto haciendo un mohín con los labios. Entonces vuelve a sonreír y entra a la habitación sin soltar a Gaara.

El pelirrojo niega con la cabeza y se dice a sí mismo que no debería sorprenderse por las reacciones exageradamente efusivas de Naruto. El Uzumaki siempre ha sido así: alegre, extrovertido y lleno de energía hasta para prestar.

—¿Dónde están Kankuro y Temari? —dice soltando al pelirrojo mientras busca a los mencionados con la mirada.

La habitación es amplia y sumamente elegante, pareciendo más un apartamento que la habitación de un hotel. Siendo los hermanos Sabaku como son, a Naruto se le olvida en ocasiones que tiene tanto dinero que podrían limpiarse los traseros con él.

Gaara cierra la puerta y avanza hasta la mesa licorera que yace contra la pared. Se sirve una copa de whiskey y ofrece otra a Naruto, quien la rechaza con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza y cara de desagrado.

—Temari está con Shikamaru —comienza el pelirrojo—; sus suegros la invitaron a almorzar. Y Kankuro...

El rubio ríe ante la expresión entre molesto y avergonzado que se dibuja en el pálido rostro.

—No cambia —comenta el Uzumaki.

—No madura —corrige Gaara en medio de un suspiro. Se toma la mitad de su copa en un gran sorbo y se sienta en un amplio sillón verde olivo.

El rubio lo imita y se deja caer sobre otro sillón igual. La blanda superficie se hunde por el peso y Naruto decide que es el lugar más cómodo en que se ha sentado en toda su vida.

—Déjalo ser, que están de vacaciones —trata de mediar Naruto. Lo cierto es que no entiende porque Gaara se preocupa tanto por lo que hace o deja de hacer su hermano mayor.

—No, yo estoy de vacaciones y Temari pidió permiso en el trabajo para venir a ultimar los detalles de la boda —dice sin mostrar gran entusiasmo por el hecho de que su hermana vaya a casarse —, Kankuro está desempleado —concluye—. Dijo que quería «cambiar de ambiente para mirar las cosas en perspectiva», pero no sé si fue una excusa y tampoco sé cómo ayudarlo. ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Naruto permanece en silencio observando la duda en el rostro de Gaara. No está muy seguro de cómo responder a tal cuestionamiento; si fuera un hermano suyo quien estuviera en una situación semejante, posiblemente su madre tomaría cartas en el asunto y arreglaría el problema a punta de golpes, dejando a Naruto sin mucho que hacer al respecto. Pero Naruto es hijo único... Aunque bueno, tiene a Sasuke.

Un suspiro lastimero se le escapa al pensar en el Uchiha. La situación no es comparable y sería una ofensa tanto para Kankuro como para Sasuke, el tratar de encontrar las similitudes.

—No lo sé —dice luego de pensarlo mucho y darse cuenta de que no tiene una respuesta—. ¿Ya han hablado con él?

—Sí, bueno; Temari lo hizo.

—Venga, ¿estás diciendo que tu hermana tuvo una conversación de verdad con Kankuro? —. Se burla Naruto recordando el tipo de carácter de la rubia en cuestión.

Gaara asiente con suavidad, entendiendo a que se refiere el Uzumaki. Temari es una mujer de temperamento fuerte y dominante; el tipo de persona que espera que se haga lo que ella diga, cuando ella lo diga y como lo diga. No permite contrarias y nunca se equivoca. Algo así como una dictadora muy atractiva.

—No —acepta—, sólo le gritó durante un par de horas —hace una pausa como pensando en lo dicho y vuelve a hablar: —Tienes razón, me sentaré con él y trataré el tema con calma.

Naruto ríe nervioso por la interpretación de Gaara a su pésimo chiste sobre Temari, mas se alegra de haber sido útil. Lo cierto es que no se ha sentido muy tomado en cuenta por sus amigos en el último fin de semana; Sasuke le ocultó su orientación sexual y Sakura su relación con un hombre mayor. ¿Tan poca confianza trasmite?, es decir, él siempre les dice todo a sus amigos y los ayuda tanto como puede ante alguna dificultad. Entonces, ¿por qué mentirle? Porque sí, Naruto es de los que creen que ocultar una verdad, es igual que mentir.

—Neh, Gaara... ¿Por qué una persona que se supone debe confiar en ti, te miente? —. la pregunta burbujea en el aire antes de Naruto caiga en cuenta de que ha sido él quien la hizo.

Gaara lo mira algo curioso y responde: —Hay varios motivos, supongo. ¿Lo dices por alguien en particular?

Naruto duda en responder, pero al final lo hace. Después de todo, fue la misma Sakura quien sugirió que fuera a hablar con el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, sí, algo así 'ttebayo —balbucea rascándose la nuca—. Verás, tengo esta amiga; no la conoces. Y bueno, mi amiga está saliendo con este tío, que tampoco conoces, y él es mucho, muchísimo mayor que ella, casi el doble de su edad y ya llevan un tiempo, pero ella no me contó sino hasta ayer, bueno hoy en realidad, pero... ¿Si me sigues 'ttebayo? —mira a Gaara con el nerviosismo brotando entre las palabras enredadas. Gaara asiente y Naruto continua: —Y luego está este otro amigo; a él menos que lo conoces. Nos conocemos de hace años de los años y me enteré de algo suyo que no sabía, no es algo malo realmente, pero es grande e importante y yo no lo sabía y ahora él no quiere hablarme y yo no lo quiero abandonar, pero es como si él quisiera que lo abandonará, porque se encierra en sí mismo y no me dice las cosas. Y estoy confundido 'ttebayo.

Gaara parpadea un par de veces y se limita a clavarle el par aguamarina durante los siguientes minutos. El silencio se apodera de la habitación y el rubio siente ganas de salir corriendo.

—Sakura y Sasuke —murmura el pelirrojo cuando al fin abre la boca. No es una pregunta.

Los ojos azules se abren con cierto terror al verse descubierto. Quiere negar la afirmación, pero nunca ha sido bueno en eso de mentir y, debe confesar, aún se siente un poco intimidado cuando Gaara le mira de esa forma, como si no hubiese nada más que mirar. Suspira finalmente y asiente con la cabeza. Se siente tentado a preguntar cómo se dio cuenta de que hablaba de ellos, pero el bermejo parece leerle el pensamiento y contesta antes de que la pregunta sea formulada

—Ya sabía lo de Sakura y todo lo que tenga que ver con Uchiha Sasuke te afecta demasiado—. Gaara tiene la costumbre de llamar por nombre y apellido al azabache. Al igual que Sai, nunca se llevó bien, ni se llevará bien con el muchacho.

—¿¡Cómo tú, que vives en otro maldito país, sabías y yo no!?—. Naruto salta del sillón indignado. Sus amigos parecen haber inventado un juego nuevo llamado «no le cuentes a Naruto».

Sin embargo, se obliga a calmarse al ver la expresión dolida en el pálido rostro de Gaara. La culpa lo llena de pronto, el pelirrojo no tenía nada que ver en todo eso y ahora se estaba desquitando con él.

—Lo siento —susurra volviendo a sentarse—, no es culpa tuya 'ttebayo.

Gaara asiente.

—La bisabuela Chiyo lo descubrió hace un par de meses —explica con calma. No quiere que Naruto se disguste con él, ni crear más discordia en una situación de por si espinosa—. No le gustó mucho la noticia y terminó quejándose con la familia. Ya sabes cómo es.

—¿El vejestorio sigue viva? —. No es que le caiga mal la anciana, de hecho, es todo lo contrario, pero esa mujer ha vivido lo suficiente para ver tres siglos—. A este paso nos entierra 'ttebayo.

Gaara asiente. Está de acuerdo.

—Naruto —dice con seriedad—, mi tío no es con exactitud el mejor hombre del mundo, de hecho, ni siquiera sé si entre en la descripción de un buen hombre—. El rostro del rubio se deforma en miedo con cada palabra—. Pero desde que está con ella, él actúa diferente. Feliz... Como yo cuando nos hicimos amigos —termina con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la sombra de la incertidumbre dibujada en los ojos de verde aguamarina.

Naruto escucha e interioriza lo dicho por el pelirrojo. Saborea las palabras con cuidado, buscando todos sus matices. Finalmente, llega a la conclusión —aterradora desde su punto de vista— de que Sasori quiere a Sakura–chan y Sakura–chan lo quiere a él. Y no le gusta, pero tampoco puede hacer nada al respecto.

—Sí, bueno, es diferente—. Una parte de él no quiere aceptarlo. Sakura tiene razón; no quiere que un aparecido se la quite, ¡es su mejor amiga! Pero también quiere que sea feliz. Suspira—. Te juro que si le hace algo... ¡Le destrozo la cara!

Gaara ríe. No es una carcajada, pero es sincera.

—Sé que lo harás.

—Bien, porque lo haré —dice cual hermano celoso.

El silencio los envuelve. Gaara permanece en completo mutismo y Naruto comienza a impacientarse. Se levanta con la inquietud brotándole de los poros y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, bajo el fiel seguimiento de la mirada aguamarina.

—También está el Teme —suelta. La ansiedad se le pinta en la voz a rojo vivo y Gaara casi puede verla salir de los labios del rubio—. Él es...

El lugar en donde debería estar la ceja de pelirrojo se eleva.

—Es, ¿qué?

—No, nada.

—Te enteraste de algo que no sabías de él —estudia Gaara como si se tratara de una adivinanza. Luego hace una pausa y piensa en si debe o no decir lo siguiente. La expresión de angustia en el rubio termina por impulsarlo—. ¿Es sobre el hecho de es... Homosexual?

La pregunta deja mudo a Naruto, y eso no es algo que ocurra con frecuencia.

—Cómo tú... ¿También lo sabías?

—Lo supuse —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue fácil darme cuenta, teniendo en cuenta que también lo soy.

Sin saber que decir ante la declaración, el Uzumaki vuelve a dejarse caer en el sillón en silencio.

—¿Eso te causa desagrado? —. El cuestionamiento de Gaara se hunde como puñal en el pecho de ambos por razones diferente.

—No. Sólo estoy sorprendido.

Y el aire se impregna de alivio.

—¿Te causaría desagrado saber que, durante mucho tiempo, tú me gustaste?

Silencio. El par azul se clava en el otro y las respiraciones se hacen pesadas. Gaara acababa de declararse.

—Gaara, yo no... —intenta decir.

—Lo sé—. Mas es interrumpido—. Tranquilo, ya lo he superado. Fue hace años. Pero Naruto—. Y ahí está de nuevo, el puñal retorciéndose en la herida abierta. Porque mintió; no lo ha superado—, piensa en cómo es tu reacción ahora, conmigo, y cómo fue con Uchiha Sasuke.

—Sí, bueno, a ti no te descubrí tirándote a un desconocido en el baño de un bar—. Se defiende, olvidando por completo que el Sabaku no conocía los pormenores de lo ocurrido.

Una sonrisa triste decora los labios delgados del menor. Inhalando con fuerza y, guardándose los sentimientos unilaterales en lo profundo del pecho, pregunta: —¿Y qué te molesta en realidad, que Uchiha Sasuke sea homosexual o que se «tirara» a un desconocido?

Y una vez más, el Uzumaki no sabe que decir. Ni siquiera entiende la pregunta y tampoco está seguro de querer entenderla. Se lleva las manos a la nuca y mira en dirección al techo, tratando de encontrar en los detalles elegantes que lo adornan una respuesta para Gaara y para sí mismo.

—Yo... —balbucea, mas nada sale—. No lo sé.

Gaara asiente. Acaba de confirmar lo que sospechó desde siempre; el porqué nunca se atrevió a confesar sus propios sentimientos. El Bermejo nunca tuvo miedo de ser rechazado por su orientación sexual, confiaba lo suficiente en Naruto para saber que aquel detalle sin importancia no afectaría su amistad, pero sabía que confesar sus sentimientos pondría al rubio en un predicamento muy incómodo y, al final, terminó por callar ambas verdades.

—Sólo piensa en ello —habla luego de un prolongado silencio. Esta es la conversación con más silencios incómodos que ha compartido con el rubio, y eso ya dice algo del nivel de confusión que hay bajo el nido de cabellos amarillos—. También deberías hablar con Uchiha Sasuke —concluye.

—Él no quiere hablar conmigo, ni siquiera me mira a la cara —dice sintiendo como la frustración le hierve en la sangre.

La ceja invisible se levanta burlona.

—¿Y eso desde cuándo te detiene?

Algo hace click. Gaara no lo escucha, pero lo ve. Se dibuja en lo profundo de los ojos cielo y estalla en la sonrisa de sol naciente. Ahí está, el Naruto terco y decidido que sale de las profundidades de la duda.

•••

 **Continuará...**

•

•

•

* * *

Primero que nada, agradecer a todo aquel que leyera la primera parte y un especial saludo a **PaddyAndKyuubi** y a **SugarBonny** por haber dejado sus bellos comentarios, chicas, he aquí la continuación.

Y nada, eso es todo amigos.

Me despido y les mando un beso en rojo pasión. ¡Nos leemos!

 **#sesuplicancríticas**


End file.
